Fall For You
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: The rules of Heaven are strict. Do your job, take care of humans, don't fall in love. Matthew has followed them all of his angel life. Then a demon comes to him with knowledge he's not supposed to know, and Matthew is tempted in more ways than one. Demon trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story has some darker themes.

* * *

Matthew wakes to the sound of wind. He smiles and inhales the fresh air of the sky. He lets out a noise when he sits up. The cloud kingdom is in front of him. Tall peaks of the main castle tower over everything in sight. Matthew shimmies to ruffle the wind through his feathers. He flaps his snow white wings twice to lift him to his feet. He spreads them out wide to stretch them and smiles to himself. The winds of Heaven rush over him. He wishes on his clothes, a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

He's been an angel for 78 years now. He's had the chance to move up from his low ranked position many times, but he refuses. The higher up he goes, the less he gets to see people. He likes flying down to the living world and visiting the humans that still live. It makes him so happy to see them smile. His job is simple, visit the children in a specifically assigned hospital, and lift their spirits. He loves them all. He tells stories and tales of the wonders of life, he reassures the ones who will not live that all will be alright. He promises everyone to look after them and their family.

"Ah! Good morning Matthew!" The children's angel looks up to the smiling face of his superior. He's happy for Feliciano really. He loves making children smile, and truly deserves the managerial position of the children aged humans. Feliciano's wings are fluffy and white as well, a trait all children's angels have. They are like that to mimic pillows and stuffed animals. It's a comforting gesture for the kids. Feliciano has a small light blue circle pin attached to his robes. It designates his position.

"Morning Feliciano," Matthew greets back. His superior is sitting on a cloud, kicking his legs back and forth. His smile is bright as always.

"Lili is having her operation today right?" Feliciano folds his hands to his chest in worry. Matthew nods. He glances to the ground. He can make out the outline of the hospital, but just barely.

"I'm going to go see her now, bye," Matthew waves to his boss. Feliciano calls out good luck to him. Matthew spreads his wings and jumps. He floats down to the roof of the children's hospital he's been assigned. He's been working with this crowd of kids for five years. He thinks of the room he wishes to visit. With a light ting, he's standing in the middle of the room. There's a girl on the bed, asleep. Her hair is to her shoulders, sprayed out on her pillow like a halo. There's a purple ribbon tied into her blonde locks. Matthew steps forward, folding his wings in.

Lili is a quiet girl. She likes to listen to loud music and play with flowers. She's a perfectly normal eight year old, except for the bit of cancer living in her pancreas. Her parents caught it early, thankfully. Her surgery took place this morning while Matthew slept. He doesn't need to sleep, not as much as he likes to. Angels need an hour or two to get their energy refreshed, but it's not necessary. He scolds himself mildly for not being awake to oversee. Blood isn't his favorite thing though. So he hopes him not being there is alright. If it's not, he will surely hear about it.

He sits on the edge of her bed. He picks up her chart and reads through it. Her surgery went through exceptionally well. Matthew breathes a sigh of relief. He picks up a book on the side table. She's farther along now. He flips back a few chapters and begins to read. His voice isn't loud enough to wake her. He could speak up if he wanted to, but she really does need her sleep. He's getting to the climax of the chapter when the door opens. He thinks himself invisible, and the human entering doesn't see him. He moves out of the way for Lili's brother to take his spot.

Vash is a stern faced little boy, but he means well. He's got a basket of flowers in one hand. When Lili wakes, she will make flower crowns and make her brother wear them. Vash will with no protest. Matthew smiles to himself from the corner of the room. He steps up into the air to float above the siblings. He places his index and pointer finger to his lips. He kisses them and then places his fingers to Lili's head. She takes a deep breath in her sleep. Matthew taps back to the ground. He sits on the counter and watches them. Vash holds Lili's hand until she wakes. She does soon, a smile gracing her features at the sight of her brother. It warms Matthew up.

He runs cold when he hears scratching. He looks around the room quickly. Scratching happens again, the short spurts like tapping on keyboard. Matthew glances a Lili she's staring at the ceiling with a puzzled look on her face. She can hear it too, Vash shows no sign of hearing the noise. Matthew makes himself visible to her. He places a finger to his lips when she spots him. She smiles shyly to him. Matthew exits the room with a soft ting. He spins around in the hallway, his blood rushing. The scratching put him on edge.

He steps down the hall as quietly as possible, peeking into rooms with open doors. Kids are reading or listening to music. Some are sleeping while others are talking to their roommates. Matthew stops short just before Elizabeta's door. She's laughing at something, but she doesn't have a roommate. Matthew takes a deep breath and steps into the doorway. Elizabeta is giggling, unharmed, by the demon sitting criss cross in the air in front of her bed. Matthew blinks in shock. The demon has large wings and blinding white hair. He's cackling at something.

"Oh hey you wanna see something really funny?" The demon sits up straighter, a for sure mischievous tone in his voice. Elizabeta nods quickly. He orders her to read her book, and act like nothing is wrong. He touches to the ground and makes a pair of scissors with his fingers like he's playing a game. He puts his hand to the cords of the heart rate monitor and makes to snip it. The machine flat lines. Matthew gasps, covering his mouth with his hands. The demon snaps his eyes to him. Matthew is flattened by the bright red eyes. They scare him.

The demon blinks at him once, then a devilish smirk crosses his face, and he vanishes. Matthew is stuck to the ground. He barely manages to move and make himself unseen by the time the doctors come around the corner. He presses himself against the wall. He watches the doctors fluster over Elizabeta, reading her book and telling them she's fine. She's trying hard to hide her giggles behind her book. The doctors replace her machine and wires with whispers of careless kids. Matthew remains hidden from sight.

He leaves the room and makes his rounds around the hospital trying to forget what he just saw. He reads a book or two to the babies and spends some time talking to the coma patients. He stays till nightfall. Once Elizabeta is asleep, he steps forward. He checks her charts and then her. He waves a hand over her, searching for marks of the demon. Nothing. He breathes a sigh of relief. He kisses his fingers and places it to her forehead. She smiles in her sleep.

He soars his way up to his cloud bed. He paces across it for a few minutes. He knows he should inform someone of the demon he saw. He bites his lip. It's been a while since he's seen Elizabeta smile like that. The demon can't be all that bad if he made her laugh. Right? Sure he may have scared the bejeezus out of some doctors, and ruined a heart rate monitor, but he didn't really hurt anybody. Right? Matthew sighs and flops down onto his stomach. He buries his head into the clouds.

* * *

The rising sun wakes him the next week. He stops first in Lili's room. She has her music in and flowers on her lap. Vash is not there. Matthew makes himself known and Lili is excited to see him. She tells about how Vash brought her flowers, unaware that Matthew saw him come. He asks her about her surgery and how she's feeling. She scrunches up her little girl nose. She doesn't like talking about the hospital things, it makes her sad. So Matthew talks about different things. He reads her book to her as she widdles the flowers together.

A scratching noise almost makes Matthew freeze. He forces himself to finish the chapter as slowly as he can. He places a finger kiss to Lili's forehead, making her giggle. He closes her door with a soft click. He gulps. The hallways are mostly silent. Some kids are laughing, others coughing. Doctors stomp on the tile to their destinations. He peeks into a few rooms, though he has an idea of where the demon is. Sometimes, he hates being right.

The demon is standing in front of Elizabeta's bed with his hands in his pockets. He's wearing the same thing as when Matthew saw him the first time, a typical black shirt, but the back is ripped to pieces so his large wings are free. His jeans are black. There are dark red horns on the side of his head curling out forward, the points resting next to his eyes. He's smirking down at her as she talks about cutting her hair short. Matthew gathers his courage in the doorway. He knocks on the door softly to get their attention. The demon looks sharply at him now tense in his posture. Elizabeta smiles once she recognizes him.

"Matthew!" She exclaims. Matthew smiles to her and steps into the room. The demon doesn't move, but tenses more. He keeps his confidence even though every inch of him wants to run and tell the other angels.

"Hello Eliza," He says to her. He holds out a hand and she takes it, giving it a quick squeeze, then releasing it. Matthew glances to the demon, takes a chance, and smiles at him. The demon doesn't react. Matthew takes a step away from Elizabeta's bed, to face the demon fully. He opens his mouth to speak but the words are cut off. Matthew has only a second to take a breath of air before its forced out of him. He's slammed to the ground, his head smacking hard to the tile. He forces himself to remain still and calm. The demon's hand is pressing into his throat and his nails are digging into his skin. His wings are spread wide behind him. Matthew is caught in the bloodlust look of those red eyes now mere inches from him. There's a sinister smile on the demon's face. Matthew can barely make out Eliza pleading out 'stop'. He gulps hard, air becoming scarce.

"Gilbert _please_ stop," Eliza cries out. Tears are coming down her cheeks. The demon jerks back suddenly. He backs to the window, thudding against it. Matthew takes a quick breath of air. He sits up, breathing heavily. The demon glances between the two of them, then vanishes in a puff of black soot. Matthew places his hands to his neck and breathes slowly, working some healing magic into it to remove possible bruising. He stumbles to his feet. Elizabeta is angrily wiping away tears, a pout on her face. Matthew sits at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry. Gilbert's not usually like that." She mutters out. She rubs at her face. For a 12 year old, she's got an impressive glare. Matthew smiles gently.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Matthew reassures her. She folds her arms over her chest with a mighty humph. Matthew giggles. Elizabeta had been beaten by her father for wanting to be a boy. Her mother had called the cops and the situation has been diffused, but Eliza still needs to recover from her broken ribs. Matthew places a hand on her head to ruffle her hair.

"Really, it's okay. I'm more worried about you," He scooches a bit closer to the girl. Elizabeta turns her bright eyes to him and shakes her head. Matthew raises an eyebrow at that.

"Gilbert would never hurt me," She informs him. She's full of conviction. Matthew twists up his face in confusion, asking her to explain. She takes a deep breath.

"One night I woke up crying. And he appeared, at first I thought I was going to die, but he just sat and talked with me." Elizaveta pulls her legs up and holds them to her. She sniffs once more. Matthew nods his head along to her story. It's so odd for a demon to do nice things. Elizabeta seems to believe that this demon means her no harm at least, which is what Matthew really wanted to hear. He's in charge of looking after the kids in the hospital, if anything happens to them, it'll kill Matthew. The demon had scared him in more ways than one, but hearing he wouldn't harm the kids, is a big relief.

He leaves Elizabeta and think about another boy in the hospital. With a soft ting he arrives just inside Mathias's door. He smiles wide to the messy haired ten year old on the bed.

"Mattie!" The kid cheers, throwing his arms up in the air. Matthew laughs and puts his arms in the air as well.

"How you doing champ?" Matthew asks, making his way to sit on the edge of the bed. He's careful to avoid the sling holding up Mathias's leg. The boy had been riding his bike, and accidentally rode it off a small cliff. He's lucky he only broke his leg.

"I'm doing great! Mum brought me this thing!" He twists as best he can to lean over the edge of the bed. He pulls up a magazine with a surfer on the cover.

"It's full of places that are great for adventures and stuff!" Mathias shows Matthew the magazine, pointing out his favorite pictures and articles. He reads a few for Matthew, going off about how cool it would be to visit those places and explore and make his way in the wild.

"Just make sure you don't break anything while you're out there," Matthew teases. Mathias sticks his tongue out at the angel, talking about how he's going to be the greatest adventurer in the world. Matthew laughs and entertains his plans, telling the boy how he's going to be great when he grows up. The kids of the hospital recognize him as an angel. Many children's angels let the kids seen them in their natural form. They have no reason to lie to the kids, and they can handle it better than some adults do. They are more mature than they are given credit for. Matthew thinks it's wrong to lie to the kids about who he is. He could pretend to be a doctor, but he's not. He doesn't want to lie.

When Mathias tuckers himself out with talking about adventures, Matthew places a finger kiss to his forehead. Mathias pushes him weakly away with a smile. Matthew sticks his tongue out now at the child, causing him to giggle. There's a scratching noise and Matthew goes cold. Mathias looks around.

"What was that?" He turns to Matthew with his eyes open wide in fear. Matthew looks around as well.

"I'm sure it was nothing," He says softly. Mathis gives him a skeptical look, but cuddles into his covers to sleep. Matthew exits his room, closing the door with a soft click. He takes a deep breath and looks down the hall. The demon is there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Matthew makes a conscious effort to be calm. He turns from the door and walks down the hallway, every step feeling heavier with every inch he gets closer to the demon.

"Hello," he greets politely as he passes. The demon sneers at him, eyes no longer burning. He continues to walk, forcing himself to not hold his breath. He walks down the hallway, peeking into rooms to see if children are sleeping. If their blankets are messed up, he creeps in to fix it. He places finger kisses to their foreheads. He closes the door to another room and turns coming face to face with the demon. He inhales sharply, surprised by the sudden encounter. He nearly scolds the demon for scaring him like that.

The demon steps forward. Matthew steps back. The demon pauses, then steps forward again, backing Matthew to the wall. Matthew focuses on breathing. The demon can't hurt him much. It'll be painful, but he will recover. He takes another chance, probably a stupid one, and smiles gently at the demon.

"Hello," He says again quietly. The demon glares at him skeptically. He tilts his head one way, then the other, and back again. Matthew keeps his eyes on him. His fear is lessening, surprisingly. The demon has yet to hurt the kids, and yet to hurt him. Hurt him a lot at least. The demon steps back letting him go. Matthew nods his head in thanks and walks on. He can hear the steps of the demon with him. He doesn't let it bother him. He continues on his routine. Near the end of his round, the demon is walking next to him instead. Matthew has his wings folded in tight to avoid bumping the other. He glances at the demon, who is already looking at him. Matthew sucks in air and walks straight on. He hits the last room and enters.

He fixes up the blanket and refills the boy's water cup. He can feel the demon watching him from the doorway. He places a finger kiss to the boys head. He faces the demon now. He looks highly unamused. Matthew gives him a quick shy smile, and leaves. He's flying up to the sky, and back to heaven. He sits on his cloud and tears out his hair. He feels dumb. He should be telling someone, anyone, about the demon in his hospital.

He stares into the stars. Gingerly, he touches his neck. The demon acted so differently at the end of the day. He attacked Matthew early, nearly forcing his body into a coma like state. The he just.. Watched. It unnerves Matthew a little. He's a little worried that he's not scared of the demon, even after the choking fiasco. He's extremely worried about his own sanity for not telling anyone. He knows he should mention it. It's wrong to keep it hidden. The demon hasn't hurt the kids though. He is thankful the demon hasn't, but he's curious as to why.

"Good evening Matthew," He's pulled out of his thoughts by the sweet voice. He swivels around on his cloud to face Katyusha. She sits on a cloud near him and smiles. She's got short silver hair and the fluffiest wings. Her pin is light blue in the shape of an x. She's the manager of the adolescent humans, 19 and younger.

"Hello dear Kat, how are you?" He says. She giggles and swings her legs back and forth. There's a clipboard on her lap.

"I'm doing well Matthew, just a little routine check up," She wiggles her clipboard near her face. Matthew sits up straighter to give her his full attention. She asks simple things, how he likes his job, if he wants to move up, things like that. Matthew makes her laugh as he answers. Katyusha has one of the lightest bell like laughs he's ever heard. She's motherly and kind. Matthew really doesn't want to lie to her.

"Anything of interest to report from your hospital?" She makes a few last scribbles on her papers. Matthew does his best to not react. He 'hmms' in thinking.

"Nope," he informs her. So much for not lying. He won't get in trouble for it. Not yet at least. She bids him goodnight and flies off. Matthew takes a deep breath. He wraps himself in his wings. He really should tell someone about the demon. He just wants to know more first.

* * *

Matthew is in the nursery tonight. He hasn't seen the demon in a few days. He doesn't mind. It gives him time to relax and be natural with the children without having to worry about demons running amuck. He is curious to where he went. He will not deny that. Why is the demon messing around a children's hospital? What purpose does he have? Matthew has already freaked out over the idea the demon is waiting for the right time. He's worried if he doesn't say something soon, the children could be in trouble. He wants to talk to the demon, maybe get an answer before he says anything. If he does say anything.

"But the Rabbit said no no no, that is too much. If you give me all of that, I will be someone's lunch." Matthew reads from the book with different voices to entertain the babies in the room. They can't do much, being stuck in cradles like they are. Most of the babies in the room are going to be put up for adoption, their parents unable to support them. Some of them are recovering from diseases when they were born. Matthew loves them all the same.

He reads with gusto, walking around the room. His wings are up, spreading down Heaven's dust to the babies. The dust disappears as soon as it touches them, but they giggles and try to grab it all the same. There's one baby near the back that is particularly kicky. She's groaning and making a fuss. Matthew walks his way over, still reading from the book. Once he's standing next to the cradle he reaches in a hand to place it on her stomach. He rubs small circles on her belly to get her to settle down. He smiles down at her. She gives him a gummy smile back and a high happy squeal.

He's halfway through the story now. The rabbit is taking too many carrots back home at the mouse's request. There's a fox creeping up on him. Matthew still has his hand in the girl's cradle. She's got his thumb in her hand holding it tight. He flips the page. Scratching starts. Matthew pauses in his story, glancing up at the ceiling. The babies do not notice his stop. He reads on, making his voice a little louder for the fox, the babies also get louder, letting out happy noises. Matthew giggles. He finishes the story with a flourish, raising his arms up and spinning in a circle, raining dust on the kids. They let out happy yells.

Matthew picks up another book. This one is a song story. He hums a soft melody at first to get into the feel of the story. He likes this one. It's his favorite of the babies collection. He keeps his hand in the girl's cradle as he begins the story. He sings softly, seeing as sleepy time is soon. He flips a page. The scratching sounds again. Closer this time. Matthew looks to one side. He doesn't know how the demon will deal with the babies. He's scared for them. He looks to the other side and nearly jumps out of his skin.

The demon is sitting criss cross on the floor at his feet. His elbows are resting on his knees and his chin is in his hands. Matthew blinks down at him. The demon tilts his head to the side. His eyes narrow. Matthew takes a deep breath and returns to his book. He sings softly on. The babies are slowly making less noise, getting tired. Matthew is soon able to remove his hand from the girl's cradle, as she's nearly asleep. He's halfway through the book now. The demon stands. Matthew does his best to keep his voice even and unafraid. The demon circles around him like a predator. Matthew can feel him lean close, way in his personal space. He does not move. He continues singing his book.

The demon steps around the cradle Matthew is standing at to be across from him. He stares down the angel. Matthew glances up to him once. The demon looks unamused by him, his eyes not as fiery. The demon raises a hand and drags two fingers through the air. A trail of silver smoke follows after. The demon grabs the middle of the smoke trail and it materializes into a flute. Matthew's voice wavers when the demon begins to play along with him. It's low and matches Matthew perfectly. He continues on. It's hard though, with the mesmerizing way the demon plays. He completes the song without a hitch.

He looks up to the demon from his book. He looks serene and calm with his eyes closed. The demon pulls his flute away from his lips. He locks eyes with Matthew. They stare at each other. The babies are all asleep around them. Matthew can feel the corners of his lips twitch up. He smiles softly at the demon. The demon leans his head back to look curiously at him. Then he leans forward, his eyes wide studying him. Matthew just keeps smiling. For a split second, the demon smirks. He vanishes is a puff of soot.

Matthew places his hands on his knees and takes a deep breath. That's the closest he feels he's been to the demon. He could feel his breath on his neck when he circled around him. He could feel the judgment. He closes his eyes. The flute sounded amazing. The demon played it beautifully. It calmed the children down faster than he thought possible. He places a finger kiss to the girl who fussed earlier. With a sigh he exits the nursery. He makes his rounds about the hospital, avoiding doctors and refilling water glasses. He's very conflicted.

He paces back up on his cloud. He wants to know more about the demon. More than he cares to admit. He can't though. He's done so much taboo already. He should have told about the demon in the hospital weeks ago. He should have told the demon to go away and leave the children alone. He should not have done a duet with the demon to get the kids to sleep. It's not right. It's not an angel's way. He could get in so much trouble. He could get reassigned to paperwork. No more seeing the kids. He groans aloud.

He doesn't know much about demons. He is still a very young angel by some standards. He can't really ask anyone either without raising suspicion. He knows very little about them. Some demons specialize in certain things, like sex or mischief. He bites his lip. What kind of demon is the one at the hospital? Matthew has seen other demons before in passing glances. Their wings are smaller, thinner, than the one at the hospital. What did that mean? Matthew thinks back to Elizabeta. She said the demon's name is Gilbert. Who is he? Why does Matthew want to know? Why is he so curious?

He buries himself in his wings. The fluffy feathers tickle his nose. His heart is pounding. He will deny that the demon is attractive, different from anything he's ever seen. He can't be feeling this. Angels are not supposed to feel romance. It is against the rules. Angel's jobs are to protect and promote the health and happiness of the living humans to get them to heaven. They are selfless and caring. It's how they are meant to be. Matthew peaks past his feathers to the stars.

He doesn't want to lose his job. He likes being with the kids. He knows he's in trouble. By caring about the demon, Matthew is allowing him onto his turf and his job. He needs to let someone know. He can't continue letting this go on. Matthew tries to clear his head to sleep.

* * *

"I'll see you later Lili," Matthew says with a wave. Lili puts the last of her clothes in her little bag. Vash reappears in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" Vash chokes out. Matthew has seen this boy break down over his sister. He's not good with expressing himself. Not yet maybe, but he tries for her. That's what really matters. Lili nods her head. She glances at Matthew one last time. Despite Vash not being able to see him, Lili come close and places a kiss on Matthew's head. Vash gives her an odd look but she giggles her way out of it. Matthew waves as she exits the room. Her cancer is gone and cleared up nicely. She can finally leave.

Matthew sits in the empty room for a moment. This isn't the first time a child has left him. The kids grow and leave and get treated. He's sat by the side of many who haven't been able to make it. He had been the one to guide them Heaven too. Usually children's souls are sent to reincarnation immediately. They do not have much life to relive and it's easier to get them out in the world. Parents in Heaven are sad about it, but they understand. Matthew has never heard of a child going to Hell. At least, not the ones he works with.

He closes Lili's old door with a soft click. He leans up against it, curling his wings around his body. He sends her good thoughts. She should live a long happy life. With Vash protecting her every step of the way, she will be a good person no doubt. Matthew is excited to see her in Heaven. She may not remember him, as angels become less seen as the human grows, but it's a nice future to look forward to.

He hums to himself as he heads down the hallway. Doctors are rushing about and he easily steps out of their way. He's making his way to a new patient. A young boy has been admitted just a few days ago in a coma. He slid in the middle of a soccer game, getting a mouthful of dirt. With already bad asthma, the boy went into shock. They had to repair his lung and now he's in a mild coma. Should be awake within a month, but it's still a heartache to the parents. Matthew is going to read to him, to give him something to listen to.

The sound of a flute stops his senses. He follows the noise down the hallway towards the nursery. He stops outside the door. He can barely make out the demon through the window. He knows this is a bad idea. The door handle is glaring at him. He gulps. The sound of the flute is still going on. It's sweet like a lazy Sunday morning. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be losing his mind over this sound, over this demon. He takes a deep breath. He will blame it on wanting to check on the children, he heard a strange noise and went to check it out. That's all.

Matthew turns the handle. The demon has his eyes closed, with his flute to his lips. Matthew shuts the door behind him by leaning on it. He doesn't take his eyes of the demon. The bat winged man is floating in the air, his back to the wall. His legs are extended in front of him crossed at the ankles. Matthew gives in. He closes his eyes and lets the sound come over him. The babies in the room are giggling and making bubbly noises. It's such a happy sound. Matthew has a hard time believing the one playing is from Hell.

When he can feel the song coming to the end, Matthew opens his eyes. He watches the demon play the last notes of his song. He drops the flute from his lips and glances to Matthew. The angel steps forward, a soft smile on his face. The demon blinks down at him. Matthew pauses a few steps away. The air is quiet between them. The demon chokes out a short laugh, takes a deep breath, and blows into the flute. Matthew covers his ears to the shrill noise echoing inside the tiny room. It's high pitched like nails on a chalkboard, only longer lasting and louder. When the sound stops, Matthew glares up at the smirking demon. He snickers shortly, disappearing when the cries start.

Matthew lets out a pained groan. He spreads his wings up high. Sprinkling heavenly dust down on the babies. He tucks them in and swaddles them in blankets. He coos at them, trying to get them to calm down. He still has the sound echoing in his own head. He's nearly pleading with the kids to stop crying. He wipes away their tears, shushing them as best he can. There are too many kids for him to pick up each one and rock them back to silence. He takes a deep breath, spreading his wings as wide as he can at the front of the room. He begins to sing gently, but loud.

There are dust specks flowing from his wings, sprinkling over the kids and distracting them from the screech of earlier. His voice is washing over them, similar to the sound coming from the flute before that demon went and ruined it. It takes 20 minutes for Matthew to sing his heart out and get the kids calm once again. He takes a deep breath once he finishes his seventh song. The kids are kicking up their legs and happy. He leans against the wall, angry. He knew he should have stopped that demon before. He hurt the kids, their ears can't handle that kind of pressure. He blows his hair out of his face in a puff.

He's still miffed as he exits the nursery, shutting the door with a click behind him. The demon is leaning up against the wall outside with his arms crossed over his chest. Matthew gives him an annoyed glance. He holds his head high and walks passed the demon without giving him a second look. Rotten creature. He can hear the demon walking behind him. He doesn't pay him any attention. The demon can go back to Hell for all he cares. He can't let the demon in the hospital any longer. He needs to tell someone.

The demon is now walking beside him. Matthew doesn't bother to pull in his wings. They brush against the demon's for a second. He inhales sharply and takes longer strides. He doesn't want to deal with the demon now. However, it seems the demon wants to mess with him. The demon is next to him again, and with a blink of his eyes, right in front of Matthew's way. The angel stops with a huff. He's giving the demon an unimpressed look. His stunt with his flute had not been amusing.

The demon tilts his head to the side. His face is blank. Matthew moves to step around him. The demon steps back in his way. Matthew narrows his eyes. He moves the other way to get around the demon once more. Again, the demon steps into his way. Matthew lets out an exasperated breath.

"Really?" Matthew crosses his arms over his chest. He is not in the mood for games. He and the demon stare at each other. All at once, the demon is smirking down at him and cackling. His face is bright with delight and his red eyes are now warm with fire.

"You handled that better than I thought you would," The demon praises, winking at him. Matthew raises an eyebrow, still unimpressed. The demon takes a step out of his space, folding his wings nicely behind him.

"I'm Gilbert," Matthew is a bit caught off guard by the professional introduction. The demon is smirking at him with his hand outstretched. Matthew judges him for a moment, then takes his hand in a quick two bob handshake.

"Matthew," He says. The demon's smirk widens then his expression drops suddenly into a grimace.

"Aw fuck," He says, then vanishes in a puff of soot. Matthew blinks into the empty space in front of him. He shakes his head. No. He is still mad about the demon hurting the youngest ones. He will tell Feliciano or Katyusha about it as soon as he can. He runs a hand through his hair. He pauses outside Elizabeta's door. He gulps. This is such a bad idea.

"Hello Eliza," He greets upon entering her room. She smiles brightly at him, putting her book down. Matthew takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Mattie, I didn't think you'd visit me today." She gives him a puzzled look. Matthew masks his own confusion with a easy laugh.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I was wondering if you could help me," He informs her. She brightens up at the offer, sitting up straighter in her bed. She nods her head lightly telling him to go on.

"The de- Gilbert. Did he ever say anything about what he does?" Matthew hides his gulp. He shouldn't be asking about the demon world. He's not supposed to know about them and prying where he shouldn't be. He's curious though. He wants to know. Elizabeta scrunches up her little girl face in concentration.

"He said he just likes to have fun. Likes to mess with people. Pranks I think." She shrugs her shoulders. Matthew brings a hand to his mouth in thought. From what he knows, that makes Gilbert is a mischief demon, specializing in screwing with people's day and making them mad. A very typical demon task. Matthew bites his lip. Gilbert's wings are big though. That kind of position doesn't make sense.

"Thank you Eliza," He says and stands. She sniffs, rubbing a hand under her nose.

"Hey Mattie?" He stops near the door, turning halfway to face her. She twists her fingers together.

"I talked to my mom and.. could you call me Daniel from now on?" Matthew blinks at her. Her eyes are wide and scared. It clicks in Matthew's head. He smiles gently at him.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Daniel," The young boy breathes a breath of relief, a wide smile making it's way across his face. Matthew exits the room and nearly jumps out of his skin at Gilbert sitting on the floor outside. He sighs deeply. Gilbert glances up at him. He flaps his wings once to lift him to his feet.

"You know," He says stepping into Matthew's bubble. He smirks down at the angel.

"If you want to know more about me, you could just ask." He leans dangerously close, almost nose to nose with Matthew. The angel blinks wide eyed at him and steps away. He counts to ten in his head. He bites the inside of his lip. This is his chance to know more when he's been denied all the knowledge he wanted. This is such a bad idea, and he's not going to let it pass.

"Okay," He says, nodding his head. Gilbert raises his eyebrows at that, showing off his pointed teeth. Matthew swivels around and walks down the hallway, Gilbert right beside him.

"And in return, I will answer any questions you have as well," It's only fair. Matthew glances at him, a smile now breaking onto his face. Gilbert snickers, waving his hand for Matthew to ask his questions.

"Well, I'm mostly curious to what you do. What.. Kind? Of demon are you?" He keeps his eyes on Gilbert. It's only polite to look at the speaker. He's not just watching the demon's face for his enjoyment of Matthew's ignorance. Gilbert chuckles.

"My original demonic position was as Eli- Daniel said. I was a Bad Day Sprite by nickname, the best of them all," Matthew smiles at the proud tone of the demon. Gilbert is smirking like the world belongs to him. Matthew hums.

"You said was." His face twists up in confusion. If possible, Gilbert's smirk widens. He has a malicious glint in his eyes. He runs his tongue over his pointed teeth for Matthew to see.

"I did. My position now is more.. Awesome." He snickers. Matthew represses the shudder down his spine. He gulps, looking at Gilbert from the corner of his eye. The demon catches his stare and flashes in front of him, startling Matthew, once again. The demon leans in dangerously close to him.

"Matthew do you know what the highest position in Hell is?" Gilbert's eyes are bright with anticipation. Matthew gives him an odd look. The highest position in Hell? He's heard few rumors about the vicious King of Hell. No one has told him otherwise there is any spot above King. But why does that matter? Matthew's eyes widen. He clenches his jaw tight and tries hard not to gulp. Gilbert's laughter starts low and sinister, it grows into a loud cackle. He vanishes once more before Matthew's eyes.

The angel is frozen to the spot. He allows himself to panic now. King. Did Gilbert really mean to imply he's the King? Of Hell? Matthew kneels to the ground with his hands in his hair. He focuses on breathing. No way. No way is he getting mixed up with the worst of the worst. He can't do it. He can't do this. He should have told someone from the beginning like he thought he should. He shouldn't have been so stupid. He can't do this. He shakes his head hard, plasters a smile on his face. Fake it till you make it. He clears his head of thoughts of the demon. He has a job to do. He has kids to look after.

When it comes close to the end of his rounds around the hospital, Gilbert appears before him with a smirk. He follows Matthew around for the last few rooms. When Matthew is done with checking on the kids, Gilbert takes his hand and guides him up to the roof. Matthew holds his breath, baffled by the gentleness in Gilbert's hold. His frazzled thoughts from before completely forgotten. On the roof, Gilbert sits him down and makes himself comfortable across from him. Matthew chooses his words cautiously, asking questions he's been wanting to know.

It becomes routine. Every time Matthew goes down to the hospital, Gilbert finds him at the end of his shift. He makes scratches to alert Matthew of his presence, and the angel finds a stopping to point to his day. Gilbert takes him to the roof and answers all his questions. They talk for days.

Matthew asks about demon positions. He knows of Heaven's but what do demons do? Gilbert lounges on his stomach, kicking his feet back and forth in the air behind him. He's leaning his chin on his hand. Matthew is sitting criss cross next to him. Gilbert tells him there are plenty of positions in Hell, just as much as the ones in Heaven. There are lackey and low level positions like cleaning tools and running papers between the higher up jobs. Their jobs are broken up into fractions though it is very unorganized at the moment. Gilbert can't be bothered to really keep it together. Matthew holds back scolding him from his job. There are positions Matthew never even heard of. Fear tacticians in charge of mental torture and minor demons who greet humans to Hell. Nightmare workers who counteract the Angels of Sweet Dreams. Guides who take humans from room to room and even on to reincarnation. He didn't know damned souls could be reborn. So many things Heaven is hiding.

Matthew asks about torture rooms. Gilbert is a little reluctant, but he does tell Matthew about them. He sits leaning back on his hands with Matthew right beside him. He talks about the sublevels of rooms within the larger sections. The mental torture section has fear and solitary confinement as well as new ghosting rooms in construction. Matthew hides his uneasiness at the joy Gilbert gets out of describing that the ghost rooms will make you see all the ones you love leaving you in the worst way possible. He talks highly of their physical torture rooms. Standard painful processes as well as sexual displeasure. A new addition just a few decades ago. He cackles at the pain the rapists and molesters are put through, getting the same treatment back they once put others through. Matthew has a hard time seeing how hurting people fixes anything, but it is Hell Gilbert talks about. It's bound to be horrible.

Matthew asks about wings. Gilbert is more than willing to show off. He stands with pride, showing off his wings and throwing coy glances over his shoulder to Matthew on the floor. Matthew tells him to stop, but the meaning is lost in his giggles. Gilbert lets him touch his wings. He tells of the difference between Fallen Angel wings and regular sent to Hell demon wings. Gilbert's wings are thicker and stronger. More durable to the trials of Hell. Heaven made him strong, and Hell made him stronger. He and Matthew laugh to themselves as they compare size. Matthew's wings are nearly dwarfed by Gilbert's. Matthew lets him run his fingers through some of the feathers. The demon nearly tackles him to the ground, wanting to take a nap on his wings. Matthew is tempted to let him.

Matthew asks about Gilbert's life before Hell. The demon grits his teeth and keeps his answer curt at first, but with some gentle coaxing and soft hand squeezes, Gilbert opens up. He had been a children's angel just like Matthew. He never quite got over wanting to make them smile, which is why he is here now. The higher up angels had a problem with the way he helped the kids though. Smile and talk to them, keep them safe. All the things Matthew is good at. Gilbert didn't like that. The kids go stir crazy. He took them for joy rides in wheelchairs down the hall. He opened windows and snuck animals inside. In the end the higher ups called him too reckless to deal with human lives. They wanted to put him in a new job, but Gilbert refused. In his refusal, he fell. He doesn't tell much about the falling, only that it is a deep scratching all over. Matthew asks why he didn't want to be in Heaven. Gilbert counters by asking him why he wants to know about Hell. Matthew stays silent, and Gilbert holds his hand.

When Gilbert asks him about his life before Heaven, Matthew briefly recalls being a doctor of sort. Or maybe a teacher. He can't quite remember, though he's sure he worked with children at some point. Gilbert wiggles closer to him so their arms are touching. Matthew finds he doesn't mind, which is probably really bad. He asks about Gilbert's old job, which the demon is more than happy to recount tales of how he ruined someone's day. Matthew finds himself giggling at some of the stories, but only the ones where the person really deserved it. Gilbert likes to call it Karma. Matthew likes to call it mean.

Later in the month, Matthew decides to make an extra long trip to the coma patient with asthma. He thinks himself into the room of the boy. He has sandy blonde hair, no more than seven. He looks at the chart in the front of the bed. The doctors managed to remove most of the dust particles from his lungs, though one seems to be badly injured due to being weak already. His vital signs are holding well. Matthew sadly puts the chart back into place. He sits on the edge of the boy's bed.

"Hello Peter," Matthew pushes some of the hair out of the boy's closed eyes. He's been in a coma for about four weeks now. Matthew waves his hands in front of him, a white mist appearing between them.

"This one is one of my favorites," He smiles at the boy. He pulls a book out of the mist, opening to the first page. He's read to Peter before, but tonight he's going the extra mile.

"It's about a boy with magic, he goes to a school to learn how to use his abilities," Matthew settles himself, pulling his legs up and crossing them beneath him. He places a wing over Peter like a blanket. He dives right into the words, changing his voice to capture the feel. Peter doesn't stir, but Matthew gets excited when the heart rate monitor speeds when he gets to exciting parts. He reads for hours. Later in the night he hears scratching. He's in the middle of an exciting chapter, there is not a good breaking point for another few pages. He scolds himself for even thinking of going to Gilbert. He continues with reading. It's a page later when he hears more scratching. He keeps reading on at the same pace. Peter is more important.

"Goodnight Peter," Matthew smiles down at him. He kisses his fingers and places them on Peter's forehead. There's another angry scratching, longer, harder. Matthew suppresses his urge to yell out 'alright already, I'm coming' like Gilbert is some sort of bad tempered child. He closes the door quietly. He spins around slowly. Gilbert is leaning against the wall with his nails digging into his arms. He's glaring at Matthew. The angel raises an eyebrow. Gilbert really is a bad tempered child. The demon pushes off the wall, coming right towards Matthew. He lets his fear show, as much as he doesn't want to. He backs up immediately. Gilbert seems excited by this stepping even closer.

The demon leans down, putting has face horribly close to Matthew's. The angel breathes slowly. All at once he's reminded that he should have told someone about Gilbert months ago. He's not supposed to be here in this position. This demon shouldn't be here. The King of Hell should not be here. Matthew is in so much trouble.

"I do not like, to be kept waiting." Gilbert snarls in his ear. Matthew holds his breath. He can feel the anger radiating off the demon. Matthew doesn't know where the courage comes from, but he lifts his head just a hint higher.

"Maybe," He whispers. Gilbert lets out a low growl. Matthew can not do this.

"You should get used to it." He bites his tongue. Oh no. The demon stops. Gilbert pulls back agonizingly slow almost dragging his lips across Matthew's cheek. Matthew is sure that if he hadn't died already, he would be well on his way. He can see Gilbert's eyes now, burning. He can almost feel the demon shaking in anger. Before he can think there's a hand around his throat lifting him off the ground. He brings his hands to his neck, trying to meekly pry the fingers away. Gilbert glare holds hard. Matthew is scared.

" _No one_. Speaks to _me_ that way." Gilbert raises his wings high, shrouding Matthew in darkness. He inhales as best he can. He lets out a strangled noise. Gilbert yanks him forward. They are nose to nose and Matthew can only see red.

"I am the _King_." Gilbert tone is deadly, low, commanding. Matthew is dropped to the ground. He inhales hard. Air is a welcome pleasantry. He holds his neck. He scrambles to his knees, folding his wings tight to him. He's pushed back against the wall again, Gilbert is in his face one more. His wings are encasing Matthew. With one last ditch effort Matthew pulls at Gilbert's hand. The King of Hell grips him tighter. Gilbert leans close again, pushing his lips dangerously close to his. Matthew doesn't know what would happen if Gilbert would actually kiss him, but he's deathly afraid to find out. He's more scared, because he thinks Gilbert knows that.

"Gilbert," He wheezes out. Coughs start to wrack his body. He's twitching now trying to get enough air. He forces his eyes open, stinging with tears, to lock them on the demon.

" _Please_ ," He chokes out. Air rushes back into his body. He clunks his head back against the wall and holds his head. He gulps down oxygen. Gilbert is flattened against the wall opposite him, his own eyes wide with something akin to terror. With a quick step away he vanishes. Matthew curls in on himself. He folds his wings tight around him, and cries.

He's so stupid. How could he let this demon stay here as long as he had? Why did he have to be curious? The higher angels always told him he does not need to know about the underground world. He did not need to dip his toes into forbidden waters. He for sure did not need to push the King, of all demons, into an angry fit. He holds himself tighter. This is so wrong. He feels so wrong. If Heaven had only told him about this in the first place. He wouldn't have been curious if they just told him. He wipes away his tears. He needs to get back home.

The flight back to his cloud is painful. His body is aching from the lack of air given to it. He flops onto his cloud, devoid of energy. He taps his fingers to his throat. He musters up some magic to soothe the bruises that are probably forming. He needs to tell someone.

"Mattie you okay?" He peeks out into the open to see Feliciano hanging by his arms from his cloud. Matthew sniffs once and nods. The other angel doesn't believe him in the slightest. Matthew accepts his fate as Feliciano curls up next to him on the cloud. Matthew cries a few more tears, letting Feliciano wipe them away.

"One.. One of the patients. Said they saw a demon," He whispers. Feliciano covers his mouth with his hands to hide his squeal. Matthew shushes him.

"She.. He said he saw it before he came to the hospital, but to be sure I checked the perimeter twice." The manager angel relaxes just the slightest. Matthew knows the most important thing is the kids are safe.

"He said the demon's name was Gilbert," Matthew gulps. This could be dangerous. Right he is. Feliciano sits up immediately.

"Oh no that is bad, very bad," The angel mutters to himself mostly. Matthew places a hand on his arm. Feliciano bites his lip.

"Mattie, he's a very powerful demon, if a child saw him that means they are danger of being taken." Feliciano whispers to him. Matthew blinks.

"What do you mean taken?" He asks, though a little too loudly as his boss hushes him. Feliciano leans in close to keep their conversation a secret.

"Years ago the Demon King stole an Angel of Music from Heaven, keeping him locked up. It hasn't been very long since Roderich returned to Heaven. He doesn't leave anymore." Feliciano glances around him, like Gilbert might pop up take him down to Hell. Matthew reassures his boss that everything is fine and the demon hasn't showed up, kicking himself mentally for lying. He shouldn't be keeping this to himself. Not at all. What Feliciano said is stuck in his mind. How could an angel be taken to Hell? Why did Gilbert want them. Matthew can barely get any sleep with the questions burning into his mind.

* * *

"Do you think I could ever learn to fly a plane?" Mathias asks, wiggling his toy jet back and forth. Matthew giggles.

"I think you could do anything you want," he says matter-a-factly. Mathias grins at the idea. He's been interested in planes of late and the idea of flying. Matthew tells him a little bit about the sensation. How the wind races past and you feel weightless. No matter how much Mathias begs and pleads, Matthew will not promise to take him for a ride. He can't risk the reckless boy getting another broken limb.

"See ya Mattie," Mathias waves to him as he makes his way to the door. Matthew waves back. He's going to go check on Peter, then stop by Daniel's room. He decided to take another easy day. He starts to make his way down the hallway when a black figure catches his eyes. Matthew creeps closer. He can make out Gilbert, sitting against the wall with his legs pulled close. Matthew comes to a stop in front of him. His curiosity is peaking again. Why is Gilbert here? What possible reason did he have? The King of Hell glances up at him like a kicked puppy. Matthew schools his face into a blank expression.

He almost groans at himself. This is so stupid. Matthew takes a deep breath and releases it. He drops to the ground next to the demon and sits beside him. He extends his legs and rests his head against the wall. He swears he can feel relief coming from Gilbert. He rolls his eyes at the thought. Demons can't feel. They don't know anything but pain and suffering.

"I used to be good you know," That catches Matthew by no surprise. Gilbert is resting his chin on his knees. Matthew does his best to not look.

"I used to do the same damn thing you're doing. Visiting children and making them happy." Matthew stays silent. It explains why he hasn't hurt any of them and why he wanted to make Daniel laugh.

"Fell nearly 500 years ago." Matthew finally turns to the demon at his side. Gilbert's expression hasn't changed.

"Worked my ass off, spent decades in torture and years in training. Beat the old King bad about 300 years ago." Gilbert sniffs hard and clunks his head back to the wall. Matthew has already given in to the demon by listening, he lets himself stare at Gilbert's eyes, no longer lightened with fire.

"I'm mean. It's easy." He says. Matthew takes a deep breath and makes a conscious effort to not touch his neck. Gilbert lets his head roll to face Matthew now. Matthew bites his tongue. The demon almost looks sad.

"Did you really steal an angel?" Matthew doesn't know why he asks, but he does want to know. Suppose that's the reason. Gilbert smirks for a second.

"I did. Tempted to steal you too," Matthew holds his breath at the confession. Gilbert is staring him down like prey. He pushes off the ground.

"Nope," Matthew says simply, walking off down the hall. He's got a book to read. He can hear Gilbert trailing after him.

"What?"

"No, if I go anywhere it will because I want to." Matthew says with a curt nod of his head. He will do what he pleases without force. Gilbert is in front of him in a flash. Matthew raises his eyebrows completely unimpressed. This demon has had him gasping for air. Popping in out of nowhere is no longer scary. Gilbert shakes his head lightly.

"You can't do that," Gilbert commands. Matthew scoffs with a smirk. He can do whatever he wants thank you very much. He moves around the demon heading in his original direction.

"Matthew I'm serious you can't go with me willingly." Gilbert grabs his wrist forcing him to a stop. Matthew turns sharply on him.

"I can do whatever I want." He uses his warning tone that is reserved for misbehaving children. Gilbert blinks at him and scowls. He tightens his grip around Matthew's wrist. The angel refuses to yield. Upon realizing this, Gilbert disappears. Matthew nods his head once in accomplishment. He reads another chapter to Peter, the boy showing more signs of life than he has all week. He walks over to Daniel's room. The young boy is taking some puberty blockers now to keep his body from going through the female changes.

"Gilbert just tell him," His voice is heard in the hallway.

"I can't do that. I can't do that to him. I can't put him _through that_." Matthew holds his breath at Gilbert's voice.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Mattie is-"

" _I know_ ," Gilbert's tone is harsh. Matthew debates barging in to defuse the situation.

"I know," Gilbert repeats, this time dejected. Matthew can hear the sound of him leaving and enters the room with a smile like he hadn't heard a thing. Daniel speaks of how his ribs have healed and that his mom is working on getting them a new place they can afford with his father locked up. Daniel doesn't mind. It'll be better that way.

"Hey Mattie?" The young boy asks innocently. Matthew smiles at him. His hair is shorter now, getting a haircut in the last few days to suit his new image.

"Do you like Gilbert?" Matthew almost laughs at the sweet question. Daniel puffs up, catching Matthew's near break out. He crosses his arms.

"I don't think it matters too much if I like him or not," Matthew says with a shrug. It really doesn't matter. He can't do a thing about it anyway. Daniel's face falls.

"Of course it does! He likes you!" Matthew's smile becomes strained. Daniel is glaring at him in a mighty child way, demanding to be believed in. Matthew smiles to the floor. He stands up abruptly.

"Daniel I think it best we do not talk about this subject anymore," He doesn't look to the young boy when he protests. He has somewhere he needs to be. Matthew flies his way to Heaven as quick as he can. He needs to speak with Roderich.

He follows the sound of violins. There's an open cottage styled building close to the castle. Matthew lands in front of it. He can see inside, seeing as there is no front wall. The angel inside has a violin under his chin and a solemn expression on his face. The tune is sad and dark. Matthew waits patiently for his song to end. Roderich is a High Angel of Music, looking after those with dreams and stage fright in the teenage area. Or, he used to. He doesn't leave Heaven unless he really needs to. Matthew can understand why. His wings have specks of silver in them.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Roderich speaks before Matthew can get the chance. Roderich faces him, his sleek wings glistening in the sunlight. Matthew takes a deep breath.

"I need to ask you a very personal question." He gazes sadly at the older angel. Roderich tenses. Matthew thinks the musician will turn him away with an angry yell. Roderich nods his head mechanically, waving Matthew in and sprouting cloud walls around them. Matthew sinks to the floor.

"I have a guess as to what you are going to ask, but please, do enlighten me as to why you are here." Roderich keeps his back to Matthew as he puts his instrument away. Matthew bites the inside of his lip in thought. How is he supposed to phrase this? Roderich's case turns into a cloud particle. He puts the smaller fluff into a glass container amongst many others.

"I believe, I have met Gilbert," Matthew stumbles out the words. Roderich sighs and drops to the ground across from Matthew. The angel rubs at the side of his face.

"He is.." Roderich trails off, trying to find the words. Matthew can't find them either.

"He said stealing me, would keep me safe from all of Hell. If I was stolen, I wouldn't have to be tortured." Roderich closes his eyes tight at the memory. Matthew has no idea how long Roderich spent in Hell under Gilbert's rule. Heaven doesn't tell them anything.

"In a way he kept me safe, but I missed my home. I escaped back. Hell is a monstrous place young angel." Matthew gulps when Roderich turns his brown eyes to him. This pains Roderich. He doesn't want anyone else to go through what he did.

"He is beautiful though," The confession makes Matthew tense. He agrees. Roderich cracks a smile.

"He's commanding and collected and fun. We played such gorgeous duets together." Roderich gives out a harsh laugh. Matthew smiles for him. He could only imagine what it would sound like to hear the King of Hell and the Angel of Music play together. It probably sounded like a once in a lifetime chance.

"Young angel, if you see him again, run," Matthew gulps at the advice. He's done far from that. He leaves Roderich to his thoughts. He let the demon stay and now he has to deal with the consequences. He finds Katyusha easily enough. He tells her he can't go back to the hospital for a week. He makes something up about almost being caught by doctors. He's told to get some rest and a break. An angel in training will be sent in his place for a hands on experience with the humans. Matthew doesn't mind. His kids will be fine.

* * *

During his week away, Matthew is lost in his own mind. Nothing can distract him from the King of Hell. Gilbert is violent and evil in his own way. He is also sweet and fun. Matthew wants to get to know him more, but he knows that can't happen. If Gilbert is smart he is staying far away from the hospital now. The newbie will not hesitate to tell of his presence there. Matthew really doesn't want to invoke the wrath of Natalia. He's seen the High Angel of Demonic Affairs mad before. He does not want to see her fighting the King of Hell. It would not end well.

He's come to the conclusion however, that he is quite taken with the demon. Maybe Roderich felt the same before Gilbert took the angel against his will to the underground. But Matthew is not Roderich. He's thought about it until his mind has been turned to mush. Gilbert liking him is bad. The King of Hell is having emotions for him, and he doesn't know how to handle them. He can't handle them no matter how he feels himself. He can't give up his life in Heaven for some demon who might just be giving him sweet eyes. That would be stupid. Gilbert will drop his feelings in a month of not seeing him.

He waits patiently everyday for the screams of a demon from below. None come. Matthew is back to his job now. He makes quick work through the hospital, saying hello to the kids all welcoming him back. Daniel is happy to see him before he leaves in the upcoming week. Mathias is going through some physical therapy. Peter has woken up.

"Hello Peter," Matthew says from his spot in the doorway. Peter looks up from his book, the one Matthew had read to him. The boy glances around the room.

"Me?" Matthew giggles and steps forward. The boy folds his book on his lap.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Matthew smiles. The boy scrunches up his face. He rubs at his nose.

"I knew that." He grumbles. Matthew stops his laughter.

"Why do you have wings?" Peter asks harshly, sitting up in bed to get a closer. Matthew spreads his wings out to give the boy a better look.

"I'm an angel. I've been reading to you while you were in a coma." He informs the boy. Peter gives him an odd look of disapproval. Then his face lights up.

"That was you?" Peter exclaims, bouncing in his spot. Matthew calms him down and tells him how it's his job to watch over the kids and keep them safe. Peter tells him about the other angel he met in passing. Matthew shrugs at the his stand in. Peter goes of about how he's going to be the best of the best of everything when he's older Matthew cheers him on. It gets dark around them. They talked well into the night getting to know little bit about each other.

"Hey Matthew," Peter starts. Matthew stops in the doorway. Peter puts on a brave face.

"Now that you're here will the scratching go away?" Matthew's blood runs cold. He keeps his smile on his face and nods. He hopes that's not a lie. Peter gives a triumphant hump going back to his book. Matthew thinks of the nursery, a soft ting floating out when he get there. He think's to Daniel's door, then Mathias's, then Lili's old room. Each jump giving a ting to alert his position. He waits. He stands perfectly still for ten minutes. He hears scratching. He jumps to a new place and the scratching follows. He's playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the King of Hell. For a moment, he can hear Gilbert cackling in the mist. He makes one last jump to the roof.

He waits, glancing about for the demon to show. It doesn't take long for Gilbert to emerge from the shadows towards him. Matthew doesn't move. He lowers his wings to the ground. An act of submission. Gilbert copies his motion, lowering his own wings as low as they can go. They stand a foot away from each other.

"Peter tells me you're scaring them at night," Matthew breaks the silence. Gilbert scoffs, a smirk on his face now.

"It was just a mild bit of scratching, searching for you," The King shrugs nonchalantly. Matthew rolls his eyes. Leave it to the most mischievous of them all to make the situation sound more pleasant than it is. Matthew sighs. He glares down at his hand when he feels Gilbert clamp a hand around his wrist. Suddenly he's being pulled. Gilbert is stomping over to the edge of the building. Matthew makes a panic decision. He opens his wings and flaps backwards once to get Gilbert's attention. The King stops.

"What are you doing?" Matthew questions. Gilbert glances to him, then the edge of the ledge, and back.

"Taking you." Is what he gets in response. Matthew pulls away from the hand around him though it's not much use.

"I told you I won't go anywhere unless I want to." He stands his ground. Gilbert curls his lip up in annoyance. He stands in front of Matthew now, glaring down at him.

"You can't want to go with me," Gilbert warns him. Matthew rolls his eyes in defiance. Gilbert's face twists up into more anger. He grips Matthew's arms tight now, making bruises. Matthew refuses to wince.

"You can't willing want me," Gilbert forces out through grit teeth. Matthew jerks away from the nails digging into his arms. Gilbert hangs his head so Matthew can't see his face.

"Please hate me," Matthew doesn't know what to focus on. The pain of his arms from the hold on them, the submissive posture Gilbert is showing, or the absolutely miserable tone in his voice. Matthew forces himself not to struggle. Gilbert is shaking.

"Hate me. Hate me with everything you have. Please." Matthew never thought the King of Hell would beg him to do anything. To hate him of all things.

"I could never," Matthew whispers. Gilbert lets out a sob. He chokes it back immediately. Matthew raises his arms the best he can. Gilbert's grip is weaker now. He raises the King of Hell's face to he can see those red eyes crying. It looks like sunset. Matthew wants to hold him tight and never let go.

"Please Matthew," Gilbert begs once more. "Please hate me so I can have you. So I don't have to put you through Hell." Matthew gulps. He can't hate Gilbert. It's not in his nature. Some of the angels can hate, or they can fear. Matthew has moved passed that. He smiles gently at Gilbert. The King shuts his eyes tight, his face twisting up in pain. Matthew leans on his tiptoes, placing the softest kiss he can mange on the King's lips, then detangles himself from his hands. Gilbert lets him go.

"I will never hate you," Matthew tells him. Gilbert starts to shake, though Matthew is sure it is not from crying. He starts to fly away. Once he's out of range Gilbert drops to his knees and screams, power pulsing from his being. All at once, Matthew's worst nightmare comes true. He can see the power go out in the hospital. All those kids on life support. Gilbert is still on the roof, crouched down with his hands in his hair and his wings spread high. The windows are breaking. Matthew panics.

He puts his fists together side by side. He pulls them away from each other, a silver horn materializing between them. He takes it and blows as hard as he can. The angels that he works with are first to appear over the clouds in waves. Some other's appearing after. Matthew can hear them gasping and crying out. He dives with them towards the building. They zoom out, trying to get the building up and running again. Few angels rush towards life support rooms, pumping the machines with their own energy to keep the children alive. Matthew is dodging doctors running about as he flies through the halls. He bursts into a surgery and pulses their machines back to life. They finish as quickly as they can with bust equipment.

Matthew watches over them until he's sure they will be fine. He drops to the ground in exhaustion. He picks himself up and runs out of the room. He finds Peter next. He holds the young child close, consoling him and letting him know everything will be alright. He blames himself for this. He could have stopped it. He could have prevented it. But no. He let his feelings run away with him. He let a demon get under his skin and ruin him. Peter is crying into his shoulder. Matthew holds him tight. He glances up and spots Gilbert at the end of the hallway in the middle of the wreckage. No one notices him. No one except Matthew.

He watches as Gilbert makes a show of looking around at the carnage he's created. He's not smiling. For a moment Matthew thinks he might be able to hate the King for doing this to innocent lives and children that he himself looked after as well. He knows he can't. He will never be able to hate. Gilbert spins and catches his eye. Just as quick he vanishes. Matthew goes back to cooing Peter back into a calm state. It takes the whole night to get the hospital cleaned up and the kids calm. Four children died.

Matthew is dragged by his arms up to the castle. He knows why. His hospital means this is somehow his fault. Which it is. His trial will be in front of the High Angel of Demonic Affairs, the High Archangel, and the Angel of Judgment. Matthew doesn't know who he should be more afraid of. He's roughly shoved into the court like room. In the middle is a slightly raised platform he goes to stand on. There are three chairs and a desk in front of him, each occupied by the three High Angels. To his right is Katyusha and Feliciano, his bosses, sitting side by side, holding on for dear life to each other.

"State your name and position," The High Archangel calls out. Matthew always did appreciate his no nonsense tone. Now he wonders why.

"Matthew Williams, lower level Angel of Children." He says clearly. The High Archangel scribbles something down and so does the Angel of Judgment. The Angel of Demonic Affairs does nothing but glare at the wall behind him.

"The recent events at your hospital are linked back to demon interference." Natalia spits out. Matthew winces. Her voice is cold and sharp. He knows very well what caused the incident. Ludwig gives her a warning shush.

"Matthew we need you to tell us exactly what happened leading up to the disturbance." Ludwig regards him gently like a frightened animal. Matthew closes his eyes to think. What can he do?

"A demon came too close into the vicinity of the hospital. I told him to leave but he kicked me off. He ruined the power and I blew the horn." It's not a totally lie. Most of that did happen. Ludwig sighs and faces Gupta. The Angel of Judgment, with black feathers on one side and white on the other, doesn't change his facial expression. Matthew feels numb.

"Confinement until he is ready to confess," Gupta stands and sweeps out of the room. Natalia wastes no time in following, not wanting to spend another minute in that room with nothing getting done. Matthew is dragged once again. He's dropped in a stone room. He's heard of angels who go to this place. It's punishment for them. The next worst thing is Hell. Matthew has trouble seeing if going to Hell really would be the worst thing now.

He paces everyday. He's going stir crazy. Without his regular cloud to sleep on and no space to roam, he's cooped up and has barely enough room to stretch his wings. The worst part is the pleas. He can hear Daniel and Mathias and Peter in his head. They beg for him and plead for him to come back. He can hear them crying because of the scratching. It's keeping the babies up at night. Gilbert is searching for him, but he won't find him. A new angel will take over his hospital, and Gilbert will leave for good. It's what's best for both of them.

Matthew cries too. Gilbert wanted him to be with him. That makes him happier than it should. Angels should not fall in love. They have jobs to do. They don't have time for love and feelings. Matthew feels like dying again. What is so wrong about falling in love. Gilbert is everything he never had as a human and was never supposed to experience as an angel. Gilbert wanted him as well. So he cries. And paces. And goes crazy wanting to see the kids.

He gets some visitors. Feliciano and Katyusha mostly. They tell him what the kids are doing and the one who is going to be in charge of the hospital next. Mathias's leg has healed and now he's out. Peter and Daniel have made good friends. Matthew finds little solace in their reports. One of his most surprising visitors is a manager in training for the growing part of childhood. An angel by the name of Alfred comes to talk to him and keep him company. Matthew is only mildly surprised when Alfred confesses his crush. He's majorly surprised when Alfred yells at him when Matthew rejects his affections. Angels are not supposed to love he says. He knows that's not why. Matthew's affections already belong to another, whether Matthew likes it or not. Gilbert has ruined him.

When the High Archangel comes to see him six months since his original sentence date. Matthew pleads on his hands and knees to visit the hospital and see the kids one last time to say goodbye. He knows he won't ever seen them again in this Heavenly way. Ludwig grimaces, but complies.

"You have one hour." Matthew zips past him, diving straight down. He lands with a church bell sized ring in Peter's room. The boy is going through physical therapy to make sure his lung can handle outside air at all. Mathias is there as well, with a broken arm this time after he tried to fly. They both stare at Matthew with wide eyes.

"Mattie!" They both cheer, jumping off the bed and into his arms. Matthew starts to cry. He's not supposed to play favorites, but he's already broken so many rules. He finds no harm in breaking a few more. He holds them both tight. Mathias takes off down the hall to find Daniel. The boy is staying to make sure his puberty blockers are working properly. When they both return Daniel tackles him as well. He's holding them all and crying into their hair. He's only sad because he will not see any of them in Heaven.

They tell him all about the scratching. It kept them up for months on end. Nightmares reigned supreme. The Angels of Sweet Dreams couldn't keep up with the fear spread throughout the hospital. Matthew knows it's Gilbert. He doesn't have time to find him. He doesn't want to. He's so mad at the demon for hurting these kids. Matthew stays with the three until he can feel himself lifting off the ground. He says tearful goodbyes and evades making any promises to see the children later. He doesn't think he will be able to. He thanks Ludwig with tears in his eyes.

* * *

It's a year since his original confinement date. The children he cared for have moved on. Matthew has come to terms with himself. He can't stay in Heaven knowing what he does. He can't stay knowing how he feels. Even if his love for Gilbert ends, it will not change the fact it happened. Matthew can't be free in the clouds anymore. The laws of Heaven do not hold him. He's leaning up against the wall with his legs pulled close when Gupta beckons him out into the open. Matthew follows dutifully. He stands just outside his cage. Natalia and Ludwig are there as well.

"Matthew," Gupta speaks. His voice is doubled toned, one higher pitched and one lower. Matthew holds his head high. He has a feeling Gupta knows what's coming.

"Is there something wrong Matthew?" Gupta asks, tilting his head to the side. Matthew gulps, choking back the word everything. Maybe Hell is a rotten awful place, and maybe demons are the scum that roam the earth, but it opened his eyes. He sighs and gives Gupta a sad smile.

"I don't think I can be here," Matthew says softly. Gupta hangs his head. The other angels gasp. A few of them start crying. Matthew starts to laugh, then the ground is ripped from him. Air is hard to come by when you're free falling through the sky. Matthew can see his home and his cloud and his once upon a time friends slipping away from him and out of view. He can't help it, he starts to laugh. He holds his sides until they hurt. Then the pain starts making his body lurch. He screams as he goes through pain exactly as Gilbert described. His fluffy feathers rip out one by one with blinding force. He can feel his wings melding and changing. He huffs for a breath of air that never comes.

He hits the ground hard and keeps sinking. His body is burning now, the rocks scratching at him and making him bleed over the dirt below. He shrieks out and arches his back as a pain ingrains itself in the back of his skull. It races up and he can feel his head breaking. He scratches at his skin trying to relieve the pain of the horns growing out of his head. His teeth sharpens into points and when he bites his lip it bleeds. A tail juts out of his lower half, wrapping itself around his leg. Matthew's body is at it's limit. The earth falls away and for a second Matthew thinks the pain is over, then he hits solid ground with a thud, and remains motionless.

The air around him is musty. There is no sky. There is only endless brown and dirt above him. He can barely breathe. He does not move. He doesn't know if he can. He tries to gulp. His wings are digging into his back. He can hear steps heading his way. They get closer and closer. It sounds like a stampede. There are shouts and yells. He can make out the word 'fallen' being shouted over and over again. Matthew tries to breathe. It's hard. Demons enter his field of vision. Human looking creatures, nothing like Heaven told him they were. They have short black horns, barely larger than an inch tall on their heads and bat like wings on their backs. Matthew doesn't believe it for a moment. He is in hell.

"Get _out_ of _my way_. Let _me_ THROUGH!" A voice cuts over the noise and the demons in his vision scatter. Matthew can hear silence around him now. He closes his eyes weakly. He can't hold on for much longer. He hears someone drop to the ground next to him.

"No," He's lifted off the ground and onto something much softer. Arms move around his chest to hold him tight.

"No no no," Matthew feels someone place their head against his. He can feel them shaking. For a wild second, he thinks it's raining.

" ** _NO_** ," Matthew doesn't even mind the scream in his ear. The ground shakes beneath him. He can recognize Gilbert's voice and all the agony with it. Matthew let's unconsciousness take over.

* * *

Art By: ルゥコ＠

member ID:55970


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This chapter deals with a lot of types of tortures including physical, mental, emotional. Please read with care.

* * *

Matthew wakes with a start, sitting up violently quick and making himself dizzy. He throws up immediately. He almost falls face first onto the tile below him, not realizing he's up on a bed. More like a surgery table. He rubs at his head, the memory of his fall coming back to him when he touches a horn on his head. He swings his legs out and stumbles to the mirror in the corner of the room. His reflection is not who he's used to seeing. He looks like he's been dragged through a thorny bush, tiny cuts gracing his face. His hair is dirty and greasy looking. On the side of his head are two white horns, thick and pointing down towards the earth. Matthew gingerly runs his fingers over them. Oh, they're real.

He turns to the side to see his wings. No longer fluffy, they are slick white leather. They are barely bigger than his arm span. They look like Gilbert's. Matthew panics. Where is Gilbert? He heard him yelling. Where is he? Before Matthew can truly freak himself out, the door near his makeshift bed opens. He swivels around and smacks his back to the wall behind him. A tall woman with short blonde hair enters. Her wings are long and thin. There's a male demon with her, also with blonde hair. His wings are long as well but not as big as hers.

"Welcome back," She greets. Matthew is confused. He blinks at her dumbfounded. She giggles.

"My name is Emma, this is Feliks. We're going to take care of you," She smiles at him with a sinister giggle. The male demon giggles as well. Matthew knows what she means by care. He takes a deep breath and nods. He needs to get this over with. She leads him out of the room and down a long winding hallway. Matthew thinks it'll never end. He refuses to feel relieved when it does. She waves him onto the elevator. There are buttons with odd symbols that Matthew doesn't recognize. They resemble children's drawings of bloody scenes. Matthew shudders. She's giggling more now with boy demon. They get off at a floor that's lined with silver. She leads him on.

"In here," She points into a room labeled GH237. Matthew gulps and enters, not even bothering to ask why. What's the point.

"See that window there?" She points to a small clear rectangle in the far end of the room. Matthew nods.

"We'll be up there monitoring your moves. We won't help you." With that the door slams shut in his face. He rubs his nose. He surveys the room around him. Holographic screens line the walls. He thinks back to what Gilbert told him about the torture rooms. He's in a mental torture one, fear, he thinks. The images starts. Matthew watches as his wings and horns disappear from sight and he looks just like a regular human again. It feels too real. He spins in circles. People start to appear in front of him. He can see Feliciano and Ludwig laughing together and holding hands.

"Matthew just never did his job well, I feel bad for him." Feliciano gives big puppy eyes up to Ludwig. The High Archangel nods in agreement. Matthew can't breathe.

"Sloppy really, the kids didn't like him much either. How he got that job is beyond me." Ludwig nods once to finalize his words. Matthew tries to back away from the image. That's not true. He's good at his job. The kids do like him. Feliciano and Ludwig continue to berate him. Matthew's mental protests begin to form words. Soon he's yelling at them to stop. After a few more insults, the image disappears from his eyes. He takes a deep breath of relief, and loses it in an instant. Daniel appears in front of him with Peter and Mathias close behind.

"You didn't help us." Daniel tells him sadly. Matthew can feel his chest caving in.

"You were supposed to be there for us," Mathias chimes in, crying. Matthew covers his mouth with his hands.

"Where are you now?" Peter sniffs. Matthew drops to his knees. Tears are coming out of his eyes. It's too real. The kids circle around him, asking him where he's gone, why isn't he helping. Matthew openly sobs as they dance around him. He never wanted to leave them. He wanted to be there for them. He can't do that now. The children disappear and Alfred appears near him.

"You were so amazing. How could you fall like that." Matthew wipes his tears away. Alfred is crying.

"I thought you were so beautiful, why wasn't I good enough?" Matthew reaches out to him but he misses. He didn't want to hurt Alfred. He couldn't give the angel what he wanted. It wasn't right. Matthew calls out, trying to speak reason with Alfred. It doesn't work. The angel disappears. Matthew hobbles to his feet. A tell tale cackle comes from all around him. His eyes widen. He slowly peeks over his shoulder to see Gilbert in all his glory behind him, laughing like a mad man.

"And he fucking fell for me! What the fuck did he expect? Me to run and accept him with open arms? HAH!" There's a few lesser demons around him, holding his hands and cooing at him. Gilbert is smirking with his eyes on fire. Matthew cries out and backs away as fast he can. He trips on his own two feet, landing on his back with a thump. Gilbert peeks at him and stands, leaving behind his sex demons. He steps forward and leans down in front of Matthew.

"I could never love you," Gilbert growls. Matthew's breathing catches. It's too real. It has to be real.

"Stop it stop it!" He cries out, covering his ears with his hands. He shuts his eyes tight trying to block out the images. He can still hear Gilbert's cackle.

"You can't escape this now. You're in Hell." Gilbert snickers. Matthew shakes his head.

"It's not real, it's not real," He tells himself. The tears are coming hard now. He didn't fall for Gilbert. He fell because he knew Heaven couldn't handle him anymore. Why would Gilbert call for him like that if he didn't want him there? Gilbert does want him. This isn't real.

Matthew cries throughout the night. The images continue. People reappear in different scenarios, all of them the same amount of pain. It's hurtful. It's everything Matthew wishes would never happen. All the words he dreaded hearing are now sounding in his head being said by images that are just too real. Matthew resorts to rocking back and forth and hiding his senses. He tells himself its not real for two full years. No food or water or any sign of life. Just holograms of the beings in his life degrading him and yelling at him tear him apart.

His efforts do nothing. He can still hear every word. He stops covering his ears. He hears every tone and every change in voice. He sits still and listens for another two full years. Every sounds he hears. He doesn't move from his spot on the floor. He can hear them stepping around him and ignoring him. He can hear them making snide remarks and what he will believe are lies. He needs to hold true they are lies. But he can feel his resolve slipping. Where did they get these words? How did they know it would hurt him? They must be real for them to have the words that cut Matthew most.

He gives up and watches. It's like the worst TV show he's ever seen. The images surround him or ignore him. He watches the kids he loved grow up terrible, or die prematurely without him there to look after them. He watches Feliciano unable to handle himself without Matthew there to help, or watch the angel handle everything with ease not ever needing Matthew there at all. He watches Alfred hate him, or love him. Gilbert is always the worst. Sometimes he sees Gilbert with other people not even thinking of him. He see Gilbert with him and slowly slipping away and hating him in the end. He sees Gilbert loving Alfred once, that hurts. Matthew pleads with the images now. For three years he yells and screams back at the words given to him. Like it will change something. The images talk back, and they always get him back worse. Matthew can feel himself slipping.

The next three years he spends unmoving and unspeaking. Tears slowly slip down his face. He's accepted it. He takes the words and lets them wash over him. It doesn't matter anymore if Feliciano hates him of Alfred is going to fall now to be with Matthew and then never get him because Matthew still won't have him. It doesn't matter that Gilbert will never like him, never has liked him, and only played him for the fun of it because he can. Matthew is still hurt by the words. They still sting, but less so.

He's used to it.

The image of Daniel being beaten to death for his life choices disappear. He waits patiently for the next one to come and torment him. He wipes away a tear. When the silence continues for longer than normal, he glances up at the rectangle in the corner. He hisses when the light suddenly turns on. He's been in darkness for so long he forgot what light looked like. He blinks hard into the room now. He can see all the holographic plates. His wings and horns are back in place. He stumbles to his feet. He's been sitting for days upon days. He almost screams when the door opens.

Emma and Feliks are standing there, both with silly little smiles on their faces. Matthew glances between the two of them, waiting for the bad news. Instead they both step aside and a two new demons step forward. Matthew now glances between the two of them. They both have short corkscrew horns on the side of their heads. Both sets of wings are on the smaller side, thin. Their eyes are dark and hollow. They step aside in tandem, signaling Matthew to come forward. He does. Emma and Feliks wish him goodbye with sweet laughter that sounds out of place.

"My name is Kiku," One of the demons say, the one with black hair.

"My name is Leon," The one with brown hair mimics back. Matthew takes a deep breath. Again he is lead into the elevator and to a new floor.

"How long was I in that other room?" He whispers out. He doesn't trust his voice to be much louder. The two demons glance between each other.

"Ten years," they say together. Matthew has to focus on breathing to not pass out. Ten years of being degraded and told all the worst things in his life. He feels like throwing up, but there is nothing to remove from his system. They lead him to another room, this one labeled SC109. Kiku opens the door and Matthew steps inside. He turns to ask what he is going to be put through, but the door is closed. Black. Matthew blinks around him. Nothing helps. He puts his hand in front of his face. He touches it to his nose. Nothing. He can see nothing.

Matthew focuses on breathing. He starts to walk. After sitting for years. He wants to move. So he walks. He doesn't know how long he goes. The room only looked to be a few feet, but Matthew is walking for hours it feels like. When his feet get too sore, he stops and sleeps. Tries to. It takes a while. When he wakes up he can't move. He fell asleep in open space. He can barely wiggle two inches in either direction. He keeps still then. His muscles tense after hours of lying still. He nearly has a panic attack.

For a whole year, he wanders about it absolute darkness for endless walks of land, or confined to the smallest of spaces. It's a violent switch to the room he had spent ten years in. He starts to think. He can't do much else. He thinks about the ghost room he spent time in. All those voices he knows are fake now, but how did the ones in charge know how to make him come undone. Where did they get those images? It makes Matthew anxious.

If those were real, and he's honestly that terrible of a person, then how could he live? He deserves to be in Hell then. Solitary confinement ruins his mind and his self confidence. He cries often and screams a few times too. He sleeps a lot as well. He'd rather have the voices than the long emptiness of his own mind. He's in the middle calming himself after a panic attack when the door opens.

The small crack of light hurts Matthew's eyes. He steps closer. The light makes the room small once more. He pulls the door opens when he's ready. Kiku and Leon are there. Matthew fumbles after them. He can't fight them. Kiku tells him that he spent a year in solitary confinement as they enter the elevator. Matthew feels numb. This time it's Leon who opens the door he's lead to. It reads PH76 on the door. Matthew steps inside.

"Stand on the X," Leon commands, and slams the door shut. The room is dimly lit, but the same holographic panels line the room as the ghost room. Matthew stands on the x as commanded. Straps jump up and hold his feet to the ground. The lights turn off. It's quiet. Matthew can only hear his own breathing. The lights brighten on and Matthew is momentarily blinded. He's in the air. He glances around. Open wide spaces, and very high up. Matthew looks down. He's standing on a thin pedestal, just big enough for his feet. He's miles off the ground. Higher than he's ever flown before. He snaps his head back up with a sharp breath. He focus on the horizon and not falling.

Just as he's starting to get comfortable, thinking maybe falling won't be so bad, that he can handle it, the scene changes. He hears tapping, growing louder and louder and louder. He blinks and comes face to face with eight eyes and furry legs. Matthew holds back his scream. Thousands, upon thousand of spiders of all sizes are circling around him. One the size of him, is standing right in his face and staring him down. Matthew clenches his mouth shut. It becomes blazingly clear where he is now. Phobias.

He whimpers when the spiders creep closer. The creepy crawly feeling all over him does not help. He wipes at his arms, but there are no spiders there. It just feels like there is. Again, when Matthew feels okay and safe, the scene changes with a blink of his eyes. Blue everywhere. It gets darker the farther down he looks. Waves are simulated over his head. He's drowning without any air. Matthew sometime loses his head and moves his arms to move above the waves. But the image never changes. Except when sharks come. Matthew stands still in the infested waters.

Snakes. Monsters. Storms. Crashing. Clowns. Fire. Loneliness. Abandonment. Blending in. Matthew experiences all of them and more. He almost thinks it's a trick when the door opens and his foot straps disappear. He doesn't move from the X until Leon nods at him, telling him it's okay. Matthew takes a cautious step off. A big man steps into the room with a obnoxious laugh. He picks Matthew up and throws him over his shoulder. Matthew squeaks in protest but makes no move to remove himself from his position.

"Well there you are little toy I was wondering when you would step into my world," The man has horns that split in two on his head. His wings are large. Not as thick as the one's he's seen on Gilbert and not as big, but getting there. Matthew lets the demon handle him. He's brought to a room labeled SD34. The man drops him onto a bed.

"One whole year with me ain't you excited?" The man says, removing his shirt. Matthew sits up and backs away from him. The demon cackles and crawls towards Matthew on the bed.

"Come on now, don't tell you a virgin after all these years," Matthew gulps, leaning farther back. The demon's smirk drops.

"AW shit man I can't do that. It's one thing sticking my dick into someone who deserves it. I can't handle virgins fuck me with barbed wire no." The demon tugs his shirt back on and sits at the edge of the bed with a scowl on his face. Matthew blinks at him, not sure if he's the cause to the mood change.

"You just sit right here twinkle toes I'll be right back," The demon leaves Matthew alone, closing the door behind him. Matthew fiddles with his fingers. His nails are sharper. He feels numb. Nothing feels real. Who is this demon? Sooner than Matthew thinks, he returns. He has an apple and a glass of water in his hands. He gives them both to Matthew.

"Now you don't really need food," The demon says but Matthew is already tearing into the fruit. The demon chuckles.

"But I figure you deserve a break. M'name's Sadiq. I'm a sexual displeasure demon." Matthew nearly chokes on his water at the title introduction. Sadiq barks out a laugh.

"Ain't you worry. I won't touch a hair on your virgin head. This may be Hell but it downright cruel to torture someone who ain't done nothing like this. My dick'd destroy you." Sadiq shouts another laugh and Matthew slowly starts to eat again. Sadiq tells him how he won't dare hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. He talked to his boss about it and they agreed. Most demons have a high sense of twisted justice, something Matthew finds that Heaven never told him. Matthew will stay one night in the room and then move on with his punishment.

"Why don't you just.." Matthew mumbles out, he coughs. He hasn't used his vocal skills in a long time. Sadiq rubs at his nose grossly.

"Rape? Boy that's the one thing I can't stand. I fuck up rapists with my hands. You's a pretty little virgin. That ain't my style. If you's had sex once, then maybe I'd have done some thangs, but you ain't deserve what I could do to you." Matthew smiles, his lips breaking at being so dry. He's grateful for the moment's peace. Sadiq talks enough for the both of them about Hell. He talks about random things like his fuck buddy, the sex demon being trained to be the trainer of other sex demons, as well as some of the other torture rooms. He listens for as long as he can until the mental abuse gets to him. He curls up in the blanket provided for him, wrapping his wings around himself and thanks Sadiq when he says he will look after Matthew and wake him if he has nightmares.

* * *

"I've been.. Worried." A bitter tone.

"He's fine, for now." Something like reassurance.

"I'm shit." Dejection. Matthew isn't sure how long he sleeps, but the soft voices eventually wake him from a thankfully terrorless sleep. He snuggles deeper into the blankets for just a moment longer, hearing Sadiq say quiet goodbyes to someone and then plopping down at the edge of the bed. Matthew pretends to sleep for a little while longer, wanting to be at peace for as long as he can. Eventually he sits up. Food is given and he listens and talks quietly with the demon beside him.

"So you and the head boss huh?" Sadiq elbows Matthew good naturedly. Matthew scrunches up his face. He's expressing himself better now. The hustle and bustle of torture no longer burning in his brain. Having company helps.

"You's and the King right?" Sadiq laughs sharply. Matthew hides his face in his hands. He was doing so well not thinking about Gilbert.

"I don't think so.." Matthew rubs his hands together. Sadiq grabs Matthew's chin between his fingers to make him look up.

"I ain't never heard a demon scream like he did when you fell. Don't think so _my ass_." Sadiq says with a huff. He crosses his arms and gives Matthew a boastful smile. Matthew giggles softly. He won't hold his breath. There's a knock on the door. Sadiq grumbles and opens it. There's a man there with a sweet smile on his face that feels horribly out of place. His wings are the same size as Sadiq's but a little thicker. His horns curl around his ears on the side of his head. Matthew is drawn to the whiteness of his scarf.

"I see you later Matthew," Sadiq winks at him as Matthew follows after the stranger. It's quiet between them. When they get in the elevator, the demon starts to hum a happy sounding tune. That makes Matthew's blood run cold. They get off at a floor and the demon opens a door with GT199 written on it. Matthew sees a single chair in the room and the walls lined with miscellaneous tools.

"Sit," Says the demon. Matthew takes a deep breath and does as he's told. The demon giggles.

"You can do as I say, I like that." Matthew represses a shudder at the odd praise. The demon scratches at his arms, the chain tattoos he has melt into his hands becoming solid. He throws them at Matthew, now welding him to the spot. Matthew struggles for only a moment. The demon stomps forward and pulls his hair, yanking his head back.

"I'm going to enjoy making you weep," The light tone is completely opposite to the words. Matthew is not prepared for the pain he receives. The mental torture made his mind hurt, but this physicality exhausts him. His torturer is ruthless, not holding back anything to make Matthew scream. And he does. Oh does Matthew scream until his throat is bleeding. The torturer doesn't sleep. It's a constant never ending train of hurt. The demon enjoys every ounce of his torment. He licks at Matthew's tears at one point. Matthew can't make a word, just small whimpers in agony.

Every bone in his body is broken. His wings are folded and cracked into pieces. Every inch of him is covered in barely sealed scabs and burns. His fingers look like a mangled jellyfish. He's working on regrowing a tooth that got pulled out. His back is still recovering from when it got whipped to the point of removing all of the flesh. Matthew wonders if he'll ever run out of blood.

The torturer removes the chains holding Matthew up, dragging them across his skin to irritate the most recent of intricate knife patterns. Once they're gone, Matthew falls face first to the floor still coated in his blood. His lungs are punctured by his own ribs. Breathing is hard. His body isn't healing. The door opens with a nasty creak.

"Ivan." The voice is cold. There's a whine. Matthew barely makes the connection that Ivan is the name of his torturer. He coughs up more blood, or is he throwing it up? He gasps out a small cry when he's lifted into the air and held tight to someone. The hold is gentle but firm. There are tears making their way down his face.

"If you go too far again I will strap you to the electric chair," The voice is sharp with it's threat. A door slams and Matthew can't stay awake any longer. He rolls his head into safety of his holder and passes out.

* * *

He wakes up in dark satin sheets. They feel cool against his throbbing skin. He can breathe normally again. He rolls to a sitting position. His bones are set the right way and he can feel blood flowing through him nicely. He breathes a sigh of relief at the stop. He buries his head into the sheets and folds his wings around him. He wants to hide. His eyes widen at the smell of the bed. He takes another whiff and then flops his face into the pillow. It smells like Gilbert. Matthew pulls the pillow up with him to survey the room. It's black and empty save for the bed and himself. No sign of the King.

A door opens in the corner. No one steps in. Matthew carefully pads out of the bed, his body still aching. He goes through the door and follows the path to an elevator. He clicks the only button. When it opens he steps inside. There are many buttons inside that he doesn't recognize. The elevator moves on its own. Matthew wonders what horror awaits him today. The doors open and he's met with the bubbly smile of Emma.

"Hello again Matthew, follow me." He doesn't get a word out. She grabs his arm and walks off. Matthew takes an eye full of the workspace style room he ended up in. He sees many demons, some he had the misfortune to meet. He catches a glimpse of white hair, then the workroom is gone as Emma tugs him away.

"You've completed all your years of torture, now it's time to learn." Matthew gulps. He shakes his head. Words, he needs to use words.

"Learn?" He asks. Emma nods her head with a giggle.

"Yes, you were ordered to go through punishment, which you completed, and then training of every field, and specialization in the one that interests you most." She claps her hands excitedly. Matthew lets the words makes sense in his head. Emma takes the time to show him how to work the elevator and what all the buttons mean. They are just crude drawing of the torture floors. It's not that hard to understand, Matthew gets it down right away. She teaches him how to change his wardrobe with a snap of his fingers. He finds that trick helpful to give him shoes.

"Here we are!" She shouts with a flourish. It's the same hallway he was first led to. He flinches at the brief memory of his time here. She links their arms together and pulls him along. Instead of leading him into a room, she leads him off to the side and up into a little booth. Feliks is there already. Matthew is pushed into a seat.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm the High Demon of Ghosting." She winks at him. Matthew musters up a smile.

"I'm Feliks, I'm going to take her job once she's gone," He throws a wink of his own over his shoulder. Emma giggles. Matthew leans in close and absorbs all the information she gives. Through the little rectangle, he can see a human, no wings. There are four screens in front of Feliks. He points to each one, describing what they do. The first one analyzes the person's brain, searching for specific people important to the victim's life. The second screen manifests the fear the victim feels about that person. The third screen puts it all together, and the fourth screen is what the victim is experiencing right now.

Matthew sits in on Emma and Feliks for months. Soon enough, Feliks goes off on his own and Matthew is guided by Emma herself in the control seat. Matthew figures out people's fears and makes them come to life in front of them. For the last few months in the year, Matthew is on his own, messing with people's minds and making them hate themselves and cry their eyes out.

"Matthew," He turns towards the soft spoken voice from his chair. Kiku is behind him with Emma smiling over his shoulder. Matthew smiles at him, his sanity working more.

"Hello Kiku," He greets. The demon ducks his head at the polite acknowledgement. The smaller demon waves Matthew on. Matthew stands and follows closely. He waves goodbye to Emma.

"I'm going to teach you how to work the solitary confinement rooms." Matthew smiles at him. Part of him thinks it's odd that the ones who hurt him, are now the ones helping him. Kiku takes him to a room very similar to the one used in the ghosting rooms. Kiku gestures for him to sit and watch, and so he does.

"The floor moves with the person's steps." Kiku shows him the buttons. The cameras in the room show the person walking, and walking, and walking. Just like Matthew had done.

"They key to confinement, is changing the parameters to ruin their security," Kiku points a few more buttons and Matthew remembers as much as he can. It's not that hard to change the room style. Presses a few buttons and hit the joystick and the room is changed. It's a matter of when to change it. Changing it everyday will give them a pattern and something to expect. Keeping the moving floor going for weeks and weeks, and then sticking them in a tiny box for a month freaks people out more, getting the desired reaction of panic. Matthew learns with Kiku for a month or two, and then for another four he works a room by himself. It's odd still, hurting people the same way he had been hurt. The same pain. Matthew hopes he's not becoming too jaded.

The last six months of the year are spent with Leon in the fear rooms. He's got a mixture of controls from the solitary room and the ghosting rooms. There are three screens, one that analyzes the fear to manifest and the other showing what the victim sees. There is a small joystick below a screen with a mixture of fears showing on it, one of the fear's is highlighted.

"The trickiest part is changing the screen at the right time." Leon tells him with a bored tone. Matthew bites his lip gently. He doesn't want to make himself bleed with his pointed teeth. He watches as Leon works the buttons and controls like one would work a video game. He hits buttons with one hand, while the other taps one button and moves the joystick. When Matthew moves to take over, he has problems keeping his head on straight. Leon is patient with him though, telling and explaining it different ways when Matthew doesn't get it the first time. It takes a bit longer than they both would have liked, but Matthew spends the last month on his own bringing people's biggest fear to life right in front of their face. He never knew how many people are actually afraid of heights.

He is not excited for the sex demon training. He's rubbing at his arms as he enters the arena styled room. The other's there are all beautiful. Matthew feels out of place. Some of the demons present are looking at him with angry looks and judgmental stares. Matthew ignores them as best he can. Heracles, his teacher is a big man with large wings, close in size to Gilbert's but thinner than anything he's ever seen. It reminds him of tissue paper. Heracles teaches them how gain attention with just a glance and how to train their voice into mesmerizing tones. Matthew doesn't like it. He doesn't like the idea of meddling with people's emotions.

This is around the time he figures out why the other sex demons don't like him. Gilbert is very attractive demon, for looks and power, and he refuses to touch any of them. Matthew however has managed to gain the King's affections by just existing. Matthew thinks that's dumb. They should have been more natural with Gilbert if they wanted him to like them. This is also where Matthew finds he has incredible willpower as a Fallen. When the demons practice their tricks, Matthew volunteers for the test dummy. Only when they have perfected the trick to the max can they tempt Matthew. It's great practice for them, and Matthew can up his defense. It makes the sex demons like him just a little over the year.

Matthew is also not excited for his training in physical torture. He spots Ivan waiting for him near one of the elevators after his year of blocking sexual tricks. The big demon giggles, covering his mouth with a hand when Matthew comes closer.

"You cleaned up nicely," The demon comments. Matthew swallows down his discomfort. He musters up a smile.

"Lead the way," He says. Ivan giggles again and steps into the elevator. Matthew doesn't want to learn this. He doesn't want to learn to hurt people like this. Ivan leads him down the hallway to a room at the end of the winding path. There's a person already in the chair when they enter. Matthew can't look at them. The smell of blood is in the air.

"First, make sure your tools are clean," Ivan dictates, telling Matthew how they are used and what he can use them on. Matthew tries to keep his spirits up but it doesn't work. He watches Ivan work for two weeks on the human. At the end of every day, the wounds heal. Matthew can't stand it. Ivan is in the middle of pulling out one of the victim's teeth when Matthew runs out. He throws up outside. He can't handle this kind of torture. He can't cause physical pain like this. Ivan steps outside, his arms covered in blood, but his scarf still pure white tied behind his neck.

"Little Matvey does not like blood," It's more of a statement than a question, but Matthew nods in affirmation. Ivan hums in thought. Matthew stands and wipes his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ivan, but I don't think I can learn this any longer," He rubs at his face. Ivan giggles and pats his head like a child. Matthew figures that's the best he can do in terms of comfort.

"You can go learn to clean tools though da?" Ivan opens his eyes to blink their pretty cold violet color at him. Matthew nods. He should be able to handle that. Ivan giggles again.

"Yay, I rather like little Matvey. Your screams are very pretty." That makes Matthew go cold. He hopes Ivan isn't planning anything, but the man just leads him down a floor to where the cleaning of tools is done. Matthew makes quick friends with a low level demon there named Toris, his wings small and thin. His horns are short on his head, barely peaking over his hair. They talk as they clean, and Toris expresses his fear of Ivan. Matthew, being able to sense sexual tension, pauses. Toris is biting his lip. Matthew lets out a puff of breath and chooses not to comment.

He finishes his year of physical torture training easily. It had become more obvious that Toris liked pain as the year went on. Matthew let it slide without a word. That is a can of worms he does not need opened. Just a few times Toris asks him about his relationship with Gilbert. After Matthew says just a little too bitterly he doesn't know, Toris stops asking. Matthew is wandering around the training grounds now. He's supposed to find a job he likes, but he doesn't like to hurt people. It's hard for him to do so since he spent so long helping them. He understands why Hell is they way it is. They torture the bad people horribly well, and torture the not as bad people just a little less. Matthew doesn't like hurting. It's too much for him. It's so different from his old life. He doesn't miss it though.

Heaven held him to a chain. Hell allows him to roam and do what he wants, with small limits. The only thing that makes him upset is that he has yet to see Gilbert for sure. He's still plagued by his years in the ghost room. He needs to know for sure how Gilbert feels about him. It'll make his time in Hell so much easier. He can be happy in Hell, knowing that he won't have to hurt anyone. He just needs to find that job that involves people, but no pain. Or at least, not much of it.

Matthew is pushed to the ground and a stack of papers is scattered. There's a groan and more paper being kicked about. Matthew blinks at the man picking up his files. Matthew begins to help him clean up. It's only right. His heavenly sense of help hasn't left him.

"Thank you I suppose," The other demon says once all the papers are picked up. They are shorter than Matthew with light blonde hair. Their horns are small, but there are two different peaks sticking out of their hair on either side. Matthew raises an eyebrow at their ice blue eyes.

"What is all this for exactly?" Matthew asks as he follows the man. He's got half of the stack of papers in his arms to make the job easier on the other demon. His wings are small, smaller than his arm span, but Matthew notices their thickness. They've got to be some of the thickest he's seen.

"Welcome room is over run," The demon spits out. Matthew keeps up with the demon, following him into a large room with a desk on one end with three filing cabinets to it's side. There's a man with blinding blonde hair at the desk with a blue tie around his neck.

"Tino here are those papers you wanted," The demon says heading to the desk. Matthew follows after cautiously. The demons at the desk's eyes are nearly blank, like he's blind. His wings are also small, the length of his arm span, and incredibly thick. His horns are split in two as well, but the prongs are in curls.

"Emil thank you finally," Tino starts rifling through the papers as quickly as possible. He scribbles on them and pushes them to the side. The papers flutter through the air and into the filing cabinet all on their own. Matthew hands him the stack in his arms but the demon grabs his wrist.

"I don't know you. Tino, High Demon Greeter." Matthew shakes himself out of his daze. Tino is smiling up to him, a little creepily, but smiling all the same.

"Matthew, I don't have a position yet," he says. Emil snorts behind him. The demon is working through his own stack of papers. Tino jumps up, banging into his desk hard. Matthew winces for him.

"Perfect follow me," Tino speaks quickly. Matthew would follow on his own, but he'll deal with being pulled along by this over excited demon. He sits Matthew at a desk high with files, then yanks him back up to his feet.

"Take a folder and read the little number here, make a pile of each number, there are twelve numbers," Tino opens a file and points to a box in the upper left hand corner. Matthew follows his finger. Tino pats his shoulder once and runs off. Matthew almost calls out for more clarification, but the High Demon is gone. Matthew puffs out a breath and begins to sort. He makes piles for each number, going as quick as he can. Some other demons come in asking for certain numbers. Matthew leans over and hands them a stack. They give him relieved smiles, running back off.

When the stack lessons increasingly so, Matthew takes a longer peek at the files. The front page is basic information on a human. Age, eye color, time of death, reason for death, which welcome room they are going to be sent to, along with a picture of the deceased. Matthew organizes the last of the files just as the demons are picking up the last batch. There are no more files for him to sort through. He sits at the desk, wiggling back and forth. He's waiting for someone to pass by, because he is lost. Luckily Tino shows up with a bright smile.

"Wonderful Matthew! You were such a big help!" The demon comes close and before Matthew realizes it, he's being squished in a hug. Emil pops up in the doorway. He just rolls his eyes when he sees.

"Tino he can't breathe," Emil is looking at a file. Tino drop Matthew with an 'oops'. Matthew takes a deep breath and smiles. He liked doing the work here. There hadn't been too much screaming and no blood.

"If you want, I can help out more too, I don't have anywhere else to go," He offers. Emil glances up from his file, a smile twitching onto his face. Tino's smile widens and Matthew can see rows and rows of razor sharp teeth like a shark nestled in Tino's mouth. The High Demon grabs his hands tightly.

"Would you please? We could always use another pair of hands around here!" Matthew laughs and agrees. Tino and Emil walk him around the welcoming area. There's the wait room, which is the largest of rooms in the entire underground. Humans are waiting in there, just milling around until their name is called.

"Waiting is only part of the torture," Emil snickers from behind him. They fly up so Matthew can see the layout easier. Tino points to specific areas. The waiting room leads into a separate room lined with doors with a corresponding number on it. Each door leads to a separate welcoming room. A demon positioned there is in charge of explaining that yes, this is Hell and you are here to stay.

"We don't mention the chance of reincarnation because it spoils the fun," Tino informs him. Matthew chuckles at that. There is a guide demon assigned to each room as well. They lead the human to their first punishment room. Near the room Matthew sorted files, are a few other demons rifling through more papers.

"There are so many files," Matthew muses once they tap back down into Tino's office area. Emil just shrugs.

"There are so many people dying," Tino counters, taking a seat back at his desk. Emil is marking things at his own desk. Matthew glances between the two of them. Tino is chewing on a metal encased pencil, deep in thought. He's giving Matthew a judgmental look.

"We are looking for a new greeter," Emil points out. He doesn't look up from his file. Tino sighs.

"One of our welcomers wishes to be back in guiding and file sorting, likes that better, whatever floats his boat. So you can have the number 2 door greeter job. It works with light punishments, small sentences and the like." Tino says folding his hands across his desk. Matthew blinks wide eyed. He's still going to need training but, he'll get to work with people, maybe not in a good way, but. Matthew smiles and snaps his fingers the way Emma taught him how. His black jeans change into dress pants and his black long sleeve morphs into a dress shirt with a white vest combo. He folds the sleeves up to his elbows, and fixes the white tie that appears under his fingers. He keeps his converse.

"I would love to," He says. Tino leans back in his chair with a wide smirk on his face. Emil is smiling into his file.

"Lemme show you how this works," Tino flaps his wings to get up. Matthew follows him through a few more doors and into a greeter room. The carpet is black and there is just a single chair across from the desk near the back of the room. There are a few filing cabinets behind the desk. There's a big black man with dreads sitting behind the desk. His wings are small and not very thick, very disproportionate to his body size.

"Carlos! Go back to sorting!" The man behind the desk wastes no time in jumping from his seat and running out. Tino rolls his eyes and gestures for Matthew to take a seat. He does, rolling a bit in the fake leather chair.

"Those cabinets are where you will store the files once you are done looking at them." Tino skips around the desk to pat the metal contraptions. Matthew smiles at the childishness of it all. A tall demon enters the room. He's got a stern expression and eyes like the deep ocean. The horns on his head are large, bending back on his head. His wings are about the same thickness as Tino's, but smaller. He nods curtly to Matthew. Tino winks at him.

"This is Berwald, he's my demon guide, but he'll help you for now. You do not need to worry about him, he knows what to do." Tino waves his hand dismissively. Matthew smiles to the demon guide. The door in front opens and a young man steps through. He gulps at the sight of three demons in front of him but Matthew waves him forward. He outstretches his hand to take the file the human has. Tino takes a step back, impressed by the professional air Matthew already has. The High Demon steps back to Matthew when he realizes he needs to explain how to read the file. Name is easy enough, cause of death is slightly important.

"What you need to do mostly is just tell the human 'this is Hell'," Tino offers the human a sad smile. "And here," Tino points to the last page. A small paragraph near the top explains the punishment in detail and underneath it the reasoning for why that punishment is given. Matthew raises his eyebrows. Easy enough.

"Well Mr Harrison, welcome to Hell," Matthew turns to the stocky human in front of him. He's near his early 20's and his death age confirms it. Drunk driving incident. Tino steps back and watches Matthew work. The human sputters out about how he's not supposed to be there. Matthew flips to the back page and reads the reason of punishment to prove that yes, Mr Harrison does belong there for driving drunk on purpose and running into another van because he wanted to see the girl in the front seat scream. The boy goes wide eyed and begins to cry. Matthew swallows his sympathy. He tells Mr Harrison that he will be sent to ten years in the ghost rooms to listen to the demons of his past, and then ten years in general physical torture. Matthew dismisses the human. The pour soul stands oddly and Berwald waves him over. The human follows him out. Tino claps his hands.

"Wonderfully done," He hugs Matthew from behind. Matthew laughs. He folds the file in front of him, and it moves it's own way into the filing cabinet.

"You work standard work hours. Monday through Friday, eight to five. Though you can always skip a day or two. However the next time you come in you can't leave until it's all finished." Tino winks and exits the room with a wave of his hand. Berwald returns in silence just as another human comes through the door. Matthew plasters a smile on his face.

* * *

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

The phrase become practiced on his lips. The flow of humans coming in is scheduled and easy to handle. He and his Guide Demon Carlos get along fairly well, making odd jokes sometimes. Every so often Carlos is put back in the sorting department, meaning Berwald is shared between him and Tino. He doesn't talk to Berwald often, but it's always nice when words are shared. Tino is ecstatic to have him around. The best part for Matthew is no one in the greeter department mentions his Fallen Angel status. His wings have grown since his stay in Hell. At first they barely touched his fingertips, now they span two inches past. They are not as big as Tino's, but they are the second largest in the greeter department. No one seems to care. Matthew is happy. He doesn't have to dish out hard sentences and it's getting easier to tell people their lives are over. It's been five years since he first started as a greeter.

"Matthew you can get off early I need you to run these upstairs," Tino bursts in the room in a flourish. He hands Matthew a small stack of files. On his way out he drags a hand across Berwald's face. The taller demon does not move a muscle, causing Tino to laugh a loud. Matthew rolls his eyes. He's quite used to their flirting. Or rather, Tino's flirting and Berwald's awkward resistance to showing emotion. Matthew stands up, pushing his chair in. He stretches his wings and arms up. He lets a soft sigh go. Berwald is gone now, probably chasing after Tino. He slips through the High Greeting Office.

"See you tomorrow Emil, Leon," Matthew says, giving a small wave to the very flustered greeter sitting in the lap of a very smug phobia torturer. He makes his way to the elevator. He presses the button of a piece of paper. The elevator takes him up. He hasn't actually gone to the main work room place. He never had a reason to until now. There's a post-it note on top of the files directing him where to go. Walk straight through everyone to the big office, knock, enter, say it's from Tino. Simple enough. The elevators dings. Matthew holds the files in one hand, dodging his way around the demon rushing about. Some are screaming, others are yelling. One demon disappears in a puff of purple smoke. It's not that hard to find the big office. It's straight ahead, a box like structure in the back. The windows are black. Matthew leans up against the door and knocks. A voice calls from within telling him to enter.

"These are from Tino in the greeting depart-" Matthew's words get caught in his throat. He just stops in the doorway. Gilbert blinks up at him from his desk. Matthew feels stupid. How could he forget Gilbert works in the main workplace, and no doubt he would have the biggest office in the joint. Matthew is frozen to the spot. He hasn't seen Gilbert in 20 years. He thought about him often of course. He has no idea if Gilbert thought about him though. The Demon King simply holds out his hand, not bothering to move from his desk. Matthew closes his eyes and shakes his head quickly. He can't get caught up in past feelings. He smiles and walks the rest of the way towards Gilbert. Matthew clenches his jaw tight. Gilbert is wearing a deep red dress shirt that matches his eyes. His tie is loosened and the top buttons are undone. Matthew is a little miffed. Who gave him the right to be that attractive. He hands over the files.

Instead of grabbing them, Gilbert flicks his wrist to the side, slamming the door shut. Matthew tenses. Gilbert stands from his seat robotically. Matthew sighs and places the files on the desk. He faces Gilbert as the King comes to stand right in front of him. Matthew does his best to keep a neutral face. Gilbert's eyes are roaming all over him, taking in the new appearance he now has. The King is so close to him now. Gilbert leans close to press their foreheads together. Matthew inhales sharply. Oh he's missed Gilbert.

"Matthew," Gilbert whispers his name. Matthew closes his eyes. He can feel all of his love bubbling back to the surface. He's been dying to see him, he got lost in work.

"Matthew," Gilbert repeats his name, this time his voice breaks. Matthew opens his eyes to look at the King. Gilbert has his eyes screwed shut and tears are still slipping through. Matthew can see him shaking, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Mat-" Gilbert can't get his name out once more because a sob rips through it. Gilbert is tense and tears are streaming out now. Matthew wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck and holds him as tight as he's been dreaming about doing. Gilbert respond by holding Matthew around the waist and burying his head into the nape of his neck. Matthew runs a hand through the King's hair trying to get him to be calm. Gilbert is shaking badly. His sobs are fairly loud now and he's digging his nails into Matthew's back. Matthew doesn't mind. He sings softly to Gilbert to try and relax him more. It's a few minutes of full on bawling before Gilbert manages to speak.

"I'm so sorry Matthew," He chokes out. Matthew rubs his hair and circles on his back. Gilbert is still holding him in a death grip.

"I never- I didn't want-" Gilbert is having trouble getting his words out through his tears. Matthew tenses momentarily. For one heartbreaking second he thinks Gilbert is going to say he doesn't want Matthew.

"You should _never_ have gone through that," Gilbert rushes out in one breathe. He claws at Matthew, trying to pull him closer than he already is. Matthew reciprocates, clinging to Gilbert just as much.

"Gilbert," Matthew whispers his name. The King lets out another gross sob. Matthew can't stop the smile from crossing his face.

"Gilbert it's alright," He says gently. He sniffles hard. Gilbert pushes him away roughly.

"No, no it's not _alright_ ," Gilbert glares at him. His already red eyes more bloodshot than normal. He rubs viciously at his face trying to get of his tears. Matthew steps towards him.

"You should never have been here," Gilbert growls out. He stomps to stand right in front of Matthew. He's trying to look threatening, but it's hard to do that when tears are fogging his eyesight. Matthew reaches up his hands to hold Gilbert's face between them. The King almost pulls away from them, but the moment Matthew's fingertips touch his cheeks he melts into the touch, closing his eyes.

"It's too late for that now Gilbert," Matthew says softly. Gilbert grits his teeth.

"Gilbert look at me please," Matthew quietly commands. Gilbert sniffs hard once and opens his eyes. Matthew smiles sweetly at him, which only causes Gilbert to grimace. Matthew pushes up on to his tiptoes to kiss the King of Hell. He can feel Gilbert relax beneath his hands. When he pulls back, Gilbert is slouching. Matthew can see how tired he is. He pulls Gilbert down to kiss him once more. He's been dying for him for this whole time. Gilbert reacts immediately, reaching his own hands up to hold Matthew's face between them. The kiss becomes desperate. Matthew is soon clawing at Gilbert's back with his arms wrapped around his neck, while Gilbert is trying to pull Matthew as close as possible with his arms around his waist. Gilbert has stopped shaking and his tears have come to a halt. They pull apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry Matthew," Gilbert breathes out. Matthew just focuses on the arms holding him tight.

"I never wanted you to go through Hell for me," Gilbert swallows down his tears, not wanting to cry again. He's done enough of that over the past 20 years waiting for Matthew to be finished with his punishment. He nearly died when he saw what Ivan had done. Matthew didn't deserve any of that.

"Gilbert it was worth it," Matthew whispers to him. Gilbert lets out a moan to disagree.

"Someone as heavenly as you did not deserve the pain I put you through." Gilbert snaps at him. Matthew rolls his eyes.

"You did not put me through any pain. That was all-"

"But I'm the one who sentenced it," Gilbert hisses. He inhales sharply. Matthew tangles his fingers into Gilbert's hair.

"I didn't want to," Gilbert confesses. "I had to. I couldn't let you get off, the other demons would have rioted. Why couldn't you have just hated me Matthew?" Gilbert pleads even though the damage is already done. Matthew smiles gently.

"I could never hate you," Matthew gives him a quick kiss. Gilbert moans in protest. He rubs his hand up and down Matthew's back, lingering at the base of his wings. Matthew shudders when Gilbert drags a finger around the appendage. Matthew buries his head into Gilbert's neck. The King releases him and takes his hands. They walk through the parade of demons in the workplace, ignoring all the coy looks they are being given. Gilbert pushes him into the elevator and presses a button angrily. He pins Matthew up against the wall to kiss him harshly. They stumble out of the elevator when it dings. Gilbert holds Matthew tight and carries him into his room. He's sick of waiting and if Matthew wants to be his, then so be it.

* * *

Matthew wakes with arms around him. The bed's satin sheets are cooling against his heated skin. His neck is sore from the spots Gilbert bit him but he doesn't mind. The King has plenty of marks of his own. Matthew moans and shifts to snuggle deeper into Gilbert's chest. He gets up a few minutes later to get ready for work. It only takes him a whole five seconds to snap his fingers and be in his work outfit, but still. He needs time to wake up and make sure his marks are hidden.

Tino gives him cheeky smirks all throughout work. Matthew rolls his eyes and tells him what happened. His boss jumps for joy, screaming about how he knew that would work. Matthew goes through the droves of people with a smile. He is happy.

After their first initial bed session, Gilbert told him how guilty he felt for dragging Matthew down to Hell. He never meant for Matthew to go through all that pain. Matthew shushed him with kisses, telling him it had been worth it and he would do it all again. Gilbert spends the rest of the night curled up in Matthew's arms.

At the end of his day, Gilbert is there, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for him. They head to Gilbert's room to talk and cuddle. Gilbert runs his hands through Matthew's hair.

"I heard you screaming," He says feebly with his face pressed into a pillow. Matthew doesn't say anything to that, just rests a hand gently on Gilbert's face as he unwinds.

"In the ghost room, I stopped by but not for long," Gilbert wiggles closer, placing a large wing over Matthew in an attempt to shield him from whatever horrors he may have been through. Matthew smiles softly though maybe he shouldn't be.

"You were screaming so much," Gilbert closes his eyes tight, stopping himself short from letting tears fall. Matthew takes his turn to move closer, peppering soft kisses on the King's face. Gilbert moves swiftly, shifting to be atop Matthew to see him fully.

"None of it's true, I love you." Gilbert's voice cracks and the tears make their way down his cheeks. Matthew's breathing catches as he stares up at the one he fell for. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about his time in the ghost room, wondering if those words had any merit of truth. Honestly it scared him to see Gilbert again after so long, trying his best not to dwell on the idea that Gilbert never actually cared. Matthew pushes himself up to kiss Gilbert deeply. The King returns the action, pushing Matthew back down to the bed. He stops soon after, a new kind of angry expression making it's way onto his face.

"It hurt so fucking much to see what Ivan did to you," Gilbert snarls, showing off the small points of his teeth. Matthew nearly laughs having just being relieved at hearing the care Gilbert has for him. He decides to use a distraction technique, holding Gilbert's face between his hands and stealing his lips once more. It works effectively enough, making both of them lose themselves into each other.

* * *

Matthew giggles softly at the pout on Gilbert's face as he runs his hands over Matthew's new wings, no longer the kind of pillow like texture they used to be. Matthew shudders when Gilbert places a kiss between the base of his wings then clunks his head to his back. He lets Gilbert hold him, not really finding the need to do much else. He doesn't mind the wing difference. They feel no different. They are just as much a part of him as his horns are now. Those Gilbert kisses too as if it would take away the pain that came form getting them.

"I don't get to see you much as King," Gilbert says randomly, voice slightly muffled from it's position. Matthew hums in response. He doesn't get to see Gilbert until late at night usually when they've both finished their jobs. Gilbert stays quiet. Matthew sighs and turns, coming face to face with him.

"What are you thinking?" Matthew whispers. Gilbert smirks and kisses him quickly.

"I don't want to be King if I can't see you," He says simply. Matthew gives him an unimpressed glare and Gilbert cackles. He pulls Matthew tight. Matthew snuggles into him. Already his mind is racing. Many times he has given his input to new ways to improve Hell for the workers. He starts to think of ways for Gilbert to not be King. If that's what Gilbert he really wants, then who is Matthew to tell him otherwise. He will not deny himself the pleasure of being with Gilbert any longer, and he feels no guilt.

* * *

"Francis here are some mild papers for you to look over!" Matthew opens the door to the big office without knocking. Arthur squeaks, pushing away from Francis though the King doesn't seem to want to remove his hands from Arthur's chest any time soon. Matthew drops the files to the floor without skipping a beat. He shuts the door with a bang and sweeps through the workplace. Since Francis came, Hell has been able to run smoother. Gilbert is chaos for sure, but Francis is controlled evil. Matthew had plenty of suggestions for him as well.

Matthew's wings have grown just another inch in size. They did that when Tino decided it time for him to go through reincarnation. He and Berwald went together hand in hand. Emil moved onto a different position and so Matthew became the High Demon Greeter. He deals with a lot of papers and people and he likes it. He still greets people and Gilbert is his guide demon. They spend most of the day together since Gilbert purposefully lost the fight against Francis. When Francis fell, it had been the perfect opportunity for Gilbert to lose his spot. With some careful planning, Gilbert is now able to be by his side all the time.

Matthew raises his arms up at the end of the day along with his wings to stretch. He stands and turns the lights off in his office for the night. He heads towards the elevator and presses the button that shows up only for him. It drops him at the end of the pathway to his and Gilbert's shared room. He can hear his love playing the flute inside. He sings as he enters. Gilbert smirks up at him from the bed. They have duets often. Matthew loves every bit of it.

"How was your shitty extra work my love?" Gilbert sprawls on his stomach, reaching his hands out towards Matthew. His wings flop out against the bed. Matthew sits at the edge and holds his hand. Still being a greeter, Matthew has to complete his higher status work after the regularly scheduled hours. It doesn't take long to finish so he doesn't mind. Sometimes Gilbert stays after with him, but then work tends to drag on for another hour because Gilbert gets bored and his hands start to wander.

"Very well thank you," Matthew sticks his tongue out at Gilbert. Gilbert snickers, flapping once to get to his knees next to Matthew. He leans over and kisses an exposed spot on Matthew's neck. Matthew giggles and places their foreheads together. Gilbert's eyes are shining for him like a campfire. Matthew kisses him sweetly. He would go through all of Hell again just to be with him. Gilbert would do the same.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading the first story in the _Demon Trilogy._ I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
